Familar Faces
by Silver Nights
Summary: COMPLETE! The Sequel to For the Rest of My Life. Duo is staying on Earth until Deathscythe is remodled, in the meantime, the Scouts are looking for the rainbow crystal carriers. What happens when four of the pilots are those carriers?
1. Prologue

"Familiar Faces" By: Silver Nights 

**AN:** This is the Sequal to "For the Rest of My Life". Please read that story first before you read the sequal or else you'll be totally lost!

**Prologue**

_Deathscythe finally landed and touched the cold hard floor. It was pretty misty wherever they were. A young 15 year old pilot named Duo Maxwell jumped out of his cockpit and walked a little ahead of where Deathscythe was. It was pretty foggy, Duo knew there was a big building of some sort that was hiding in the fog. He went to go get a closer look, it wasn't the Sanq Kingdom, instead, it looked like an old palace from so long ago._

_"Where am I?" asked Duo as he was looking around. "This place looks so familiar, like I've been here before"_

_"Duo.."whispered a voice._

_"Who's there?" jumped Duo as he reached for his gun out of his pocket. He turned around to see a bright light shining with a mysterious figure that stood in the way. "Bring me the Crystal" the voice repeated._

_"Crystal? What crystal?" asked Duo pointing his gun at the figure._

_"Please Duo, the crystal is the key to your future, your destiny" pleaded the voice._

_"Look, I have no idea what the hell your talking about. Who are you!" demanded Duo still pointing the gun._

_"You will soon find out, only if you get the Rainbow Crystals, we can be free again Duo" cooed the voice._

_"You're crazy! I already know who I'am! You're just some demon that's trying to mess with my mind" snapped Duo as he lowered the gun._

_"No Duo, I love you" said the voice, but it started to fade away._

_Duo's eyes got big when he heard the word 'love'. "Wait! Who are you!" again called out Duo. But no answer. The light faded away and so did the figure._

Duo quickly awoke from his dream, he was sweating on what just had happened. He looked at the clock, 3:10a.m. He pushed the covers off of his sweaty body and went into the fridge and pulled out a nice cold water bottle. He decided to go get some air out on the balcony of his apartment. He walked outside and felt the nice cool breeze that touched his body gently. He checked out the night view of Tokyo. It was quite beautiful. He then leaned against the side railing watching the city's movement.

"I_ had that crazy dream again_" he thought to himself. He was having this dream almost every night and it was starting to freak him out each time he had it. "Maybe, I've been working too hard" he said out loud. "Or maybe just under a lot of stress"

Now that Duo was thinking about it, he was always going somewhere or traveling to either Earth or the colonies up in space. His four best friends suggested that he should take a break ever since he was captured by the new Taurus models, all just because his Deathscythe not being ready for space. He knew they were remodeling his new Gundam. He couldn't fight at the moment, so he decided to come to Earth. He had a long journey ahead of him, trying to bring peace between the colonies. He met his four friends when they were all assigned the same mission, but screwed it up because of their enemy, Treize Kushrenada. Duo took little sips of the water bottle that he was holding. He had to get his mind set off of the dream he kept having. When he felt comfortable of sleeping again, he returned to his bed and pulled the covers over him and drifted off to slumber.

The next day, Duo put on his black cap and watch and decided to go out for a walk. He left his apartment building and decided to take a morning scroll. He couldn't stop thinking about the dream.

"That's it, I'm going to enjoy my life while I can and get my mind off of it" exclaimed Duo as he looked up into the morning sky.

He thought maybe he could play some arcade games at that crown arcade center that was only a few blocks away from where he lived. He turned around the corner and heard meowing. Duo looked up and saw a white cat with blue eyes and a crescent moon shape on its forehead. It looked like the cat was stuck up in the tree.

"Poor guy, he's stuck up in the tree" said Duo out loud, "Don't worry, I'll get you down".

The white cat glared its blue eyes at Duo and jumped down and curled up around Duo's neck. Duo was surprised on how quick the cat moved.

"_This is great news! I finally found Shinigami!_" thought the white cat.

"OK, get down right now and go home" sighed Duo and he took the cat off of his shoulders and set it on the ground. The cat looked up at Duo and purred. "Go on, get!" hollered Duo getting annoyed at the clingy cat.

The cat got one good look at Duo and took off running. Duo watched the cat leave, "Man, what a pest". Just as Duo was continuing his walk, he stepped on something hard and strong. He looked down to see a silver necklace. It was very shiny and looked very expensive. It was a silver chain and at the end was a silver cross and on the bottom, was a crescent moon. "Huh? What's this?" asked Duo as he picked up the necklace. He got a good look at it, "Not a bad piece of jewelry for just finding it on the sidewalk" said Duo as he put it around his neck. He liked the style of it. Then, he continued his walk.

Near by, the mysterious white cat watched him from a branch up in the tree, "So, The God of Death lives in those apartments.." said the white cat to himself as he looked over to the area where Duo walked out.

**R/R**


	2. Chapter 1

"Familiar Faces" By: Silver Nights 

**Chapter 1**

Duo continued his walk to the arcade. He kept looking at the piece of jewelry he found on the sidewalk. He took the cross that hanged from it and looked at his reflection. "Funny, I could have sworn it wasn't there before I met that cat" said Duo talking to himself.

He crossed many streets and turned on different sidewalks until he finally got to the crown arcade. He got a good look at the outside of it. He noticed a poster with a girl dressed in a sailor outfit and wearing a red mask. She had long blonde hair half up with a red bow in the back, fighting some what looked like robbers. "Sailor V.." read Duo. He then walked into the arcade and checked the place out. It seemed pretty decent. It was sort of packed. Duo noticed the shooting games that were in the back. He walked over there and put in his coins and started shooting the bad guys in the game. He was quite good at the game, being that he shot many enemies in his life.

"Wow, look at that guy over there! He's good!" commented a girl watching his shooting skills.

As soon as the girl said that, Duo has a little fan club surrounding him watching him defeat enemies and getting high scores. The crowd was in awe.

"I wonder how he got so good" whispered a boy to one of his friends.

Duo's points were going sky high and the crowd was in shock, no one got a score that high before. Duo was doing great, until he heard a voice that yelled "You're too slow!" and started freaking out. Duo lost his concentration and lost the game he was playing. The audience started to freak out that Duo lost, but Duo looked over to see a girl about his age in a cream colored school uniform, with dark brown hair put up in a ponytail and deep green eyes. Duo couldn't get his eyes off of her, she looked so familiar to him. She was sitting down playing a video with her friend standing next to her. Her friend had long blonde hair, styled in what seemed like pigtails, but had buns on each side of her head that long streamers in the back, with cerulean blue eyes that sparkled.

"It's ok Makoto.." sweat dropped the blonde.

The brunette ignored her and continued to play. Duo was staring at them, "_It's like, I've met them before_" thought Duo. His thinking was irrupted by two little boys tugging on his arm.

"Hey Mister, can you teach us how you got so good at shooting?" begged the little boys.

Duo gave them a smile and put his own money into the coin slot and a new game started. He gave the two little boys their guns, "Aim for that guy over there, but the trick is to keep your eyes on the target at all times and don't let anything distract you" taught Duo as he got on his knees to match the boys height. The boys were doing pretty good, but not as good as Duo was. Duo couldn't help but glance over to where the two girls were standing. He noticed two more friends came to join them. On had short blue hair and blue eyes, she wore a school uniform with a blue skirt and a red bow on where her chest was, it was exactly the same as the girl with the weird hair style. The other girl had long dark black hair with a tint of purple with dark purple eyes, she looked mysterious, and was wearing a violet colored school uniform, different from the other girls.

"_Strange, I felt as if I met all of them before_" thought Duo.

Duo looked at his watched and noticed the time, "Alright, I got to go, you boys have fun and remember what I taught you" winked Duo as he left the boys alone and let them play their game.

Duo had to walk through the girls in order to leave the arcade, he paused and looked at the four girls, he over heard them talking.

"This is my new friend, Makoto Kino" introduced the girl with the strange blonde hair.

The two other girls welcomed the new girl and gave her a friendly smile. "I was suppose to go to Rei's house after school today, but someone forget to remind me" grunted the blonde.

"Usagi! I call you this morning and you told me you were wide awake!" yelled the girl with the black hair.

"You actually believed me?" yelled back the blonde with the odd hair.

Duo's eyes got big as he heard the two girls fighting, he sighed and decided to just make his way through them. The girl with the black hair named Rei was yelling at the girl with the strange hair style, Usagi. As Duo walked past Usagi, he felt a strange connection.

"Usagi! I shouldn't remind you to do things that you should be responsible! God, why can't you grow up!" barked Rei as she continued to yell at her friend.

As Duo walked past Usagi, Usagi felt a strange connection as well, "_That guy, its like I know him from somewhere_" thought Usagi.

"Usagi! Are you listening to me!" yelled Rei, "You idiot! You always space out like this!"

Usagi watched Duo leave the arcade from the window. He was all dressed in black, wearing a priest outfit, a black hat, and a black watch, and a very long chestnut brown hair that was done in a long braid. "_Could he be Tuxedo Mask?_" thought Usagi again.

"Do you want me to smack you!" screamed Rei as the whole arcade looked to see what was going on.

Usagi blinked and shook her head, "I'm sorry Rei, I'll try to be more responsible"

Rei's eyes got big and a shocked face, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, why?" smiled Usagi.

Rei and her friend with the blue hair, known as Ami sighed, "Don't mind them Makoto, they're always fighting"

Makoto noticed the black cat with the crescent moon symbol in the middle of her forehead, "Awe, aren't you a pretty cat" babied Makoto as she started to pet the cat.

Ami got a funny feeling about Makoto as she was petting the cat. Near by, they heard commotion of a large crown surrounding one of those stuffed animal machines. A guy wearing black glasses and a blue baseball cap, and orange jacket was winning all different kinds of stuffed animals.

Usagi and Makoto walked over there, "Wow who's playing?" asked Usagi.

One of Usagi's friends from school told Makoto and Usagi that he has the nickname of 'Game Machine Joe' and he gives the prizes to poor kids with no toys. Makoto was blushing and started to fall for the guy known as 'Game Machine Joe'. Usagi sighed and looked out the window thinking about the strange feeling she got when she saw that guy.  
"_He must be Tuxedo Mask! Oh I hope I see that guy again_" she thought silently.


	3. Chapter 2

"Familiar Faces" By: Silver Nights 

AN: I'll be gone for 10 days so you won't be hearing much from me.

**Chapter 2**

It was just around dusk, and Duo was still walking alone. He wish he could get back together with his friend, but he wasn't even ready to fight yet. Earth was ok for him, but he really wanted to return to the colonies. A lot of strange things were happening to him that he didn't like. First, he found that cross, he saw girls that he knew he never met before, but felt some sort of a connection towards them, especially towards the girl with the blonde hair that was in the most strangest style he ever seen. He walked by a small coffee shop, "Maybe I should just relax, I'm stressing out over nothing" he said out loud as he looked at the people in the restraunt. Everything in there looked good to eat. Duo walked in there and helped himself to a booth that was right by the window. A friendly waitress came up to him, "Hello, can I get you anything?"

"I'll just have a small glass of coffee, decaf please" responded Duo.

The waitress walked away leaving Duo alone. Duo kicked back and relaxed and put his arms behind his neck and slowly closed his eyes. He then heard running from outside, he opened one eye to take a look who it was. It was Makoto and Usagi standing in front of the restraunt.

"You don't have to be so rude!" yelled Usagi, which appeared to be some guy who walked into the restraunt.

"_It's the girls from before.._" thought Duo he was watching the both of them, especially Usagi.

"You know Usagi, why don't you go home, you look tired" said Makoto looking down at her yawning friend.

"No I'm fine" chuckled Usagi.

Her black cat named Luna who was on her shoulder sighed, Luna felt a strange connection somewhere, but it wasn't coming from Makoto this time. She looked around and caught Duo looking at the girls. "_That boy, looks very familiar_" thought Luna.

Usagi wasn't paying any attention to Luna, instead they both freaked out. "Oh my God Makoto! He wants you to go in there!"

"Well, I don't know.."

"Go in there! This is your chance to get to know each other better!" erged Usagi as she pushed Makoto through the door.

Duo noticed Makoto walking in, "_I wonder where the other girl is_" he thought.

Usagi was all excited watching Makoto with the guy from the arcade and wondered what they were talking about. "Usagi, see that boy in there?" asked Luna.

"What! What boy is he cute?" asked Usagi being her boy crazy self.

Luna sweat dropped, "No! the one right by the window! He keeps looking over here and I'm getting strange connections from him"

Usagi turned to look and was shocked that it was the same guy from the arcade earlier. Usagi flipped out, "He's the guy from the arcade!"

"_Great she saw me!_" blushed Duo as he was talking to himself. He tried not to look but he couldn't help it. The girl was so familiar.

"Is he still looking at me Luna?" asked Usagi and she blushed.

"I don't know, but I sense great power from him" said Luna.

In the meantime, Duo went back to drinking his coffee, but he almost choked when he heard a women call out, "You're one of the Seven Rainbow Crystal Carriers!" and then there was a big fight that was going on. Makoto and Joe both got knocked over by some girl wearing a gray commander outfit and her orange hair in a pony tail with emerald green eyes. Duo looked at her, "_Now she looks familiar!_" thought Duo. Every thing was getting more weirder and weirder for him. He looked out the window to see where Usagi was, but she was gone and in the restraunt.

"I have no idea what you're talking about so leave me alone!" yelled Joe as he pushed Usagi away from him.

"Hey! Why don't you go pick on someone your own size!" barked Duo as he saw Usagi get shoved away.

"Just leave me alone!" yelled Joe as he went storming off out of the restraunt.

Duo grunted as he saw Joe take off, he looked towards Usagi and noticed that she was looking at him. Duo quickly turned away, "_Why did I just get myself involved in her business?_" he thought.

There was a big crash and the girl in the commander outfit broke the window with some sort of force and took off running after Joe. Duo pulled his gun out and ran outside to see the women following Joe.

"What jerks people are on earth" said Duo out loud.

"Thank you for sticking up for me" said a voice.

Duo turned around to see Usagi helping her friend Makoto Up. Duo weakly smiled, "Oh, it was nothing, I just hate it when guys have no respect towards women. How does your friend feel?" asked Duo see Makoto on the floor.

"ANGREY!" yelled Makoto as she jumped through the broken window and stormed off after the commander girl.

"I got to go! Thanks again!" waved Usagi as she went to go follow her friend.

Duo just returned a little wave and watched Usagi and Makoto take off running. "_I didn't even get her name.._" thought Duo. He then shook his head, "_What am I doing? This is not like me at all. I think I better go home and rest a while_" and that's where Duo was heading, back to his apartment. As Duo was on his way home, he noticed blinking near by, he looked down to see that his cross was blinking this neon purple light. "What the.." he said out loud as he looked down. He placed the cross in his hands, as he was walking, the blinking was getting brighter and brighter. It seemed to be some sort of a detector. He followed wherever the blinking was telling him to go. A few blocks later, he ended up at the park. He looked around and didn't see anything but trees and couples being alone and taking walks, and yet, his cross kept blinking.

"This is crazy, I think I should just go back to the colonies and.."

"JUPITER POWER!" a voice rang out

Duo sprung around and from behind a bush he saw Usagi's friend Makoto change into a Sailor Scout, Duo's eyes got big. "This must be a dream". He looked towards the other side to see a girl who looked like Usagi, but in a sailor outfit, tied up by some monster that was like a robot. Duo couldn't believe what he was seeing. Then, there was a bright glow below him. He looked down to see his cross was completely glowing neon purple. Duo was afraid to touch it, but he did anyway. As soon as Duo touched it, he felt this power take over him, he grew bat like wings, and wore a bunch of silver jewelry around his neck and got two silver earrings, along with many bracelets and black boots. He turned into a Death like creature, holding onto a scythe, with a neon purple glow.


	4. Chapter 3

"Familiar Faces" By: Silver Nights 

**Chapter 3**

"Supreme Thunder Crash!" roared the Sailor Scout. For her first try, she broke off the robot like monster's arm causing it to let the hand let go of its grip to let the other Sailor Scout free. The Sailor Scout, by the name of Sailor Moon almost fell to the floor but caught herself, "Makoto, you're Sailor Jupiter!" she asked out loud in shock.

"I guess so" blushed Sailor Jupiter as she looked down at her green ankle boots, mini skirt, pink bow with a green gem, and the rest of her outfit.

The monster got ready for round two of the battle and charged after Sailor Moon. She screamed as the monster went after her. Sailor Jupiter was about to protect her friend, until there was silence, and a slash broke out of no where causing the monster to loose his arm again. Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter were both shocked and surprised, they looked towards their right to see cobalt blue eyes glaring in the shadows of the trees.

"Blaming innocent people for your own problems, why must you attack them for your faults? Let the innocent be" chuckled the voice.

"Who are you?" asked the monster

"I may run, hide, but I never tell a lie, I am Shinigami" introduced the creature as he walked out of the shadows to show his mysterious appearance. He had a long chestnut brown braid, with cobalt blue eyes, a tight black armor that showed off his average muscles while he wore a silver cross necklace around his neck and black pants with boots, long black gloves, and bat wings, and in his right hand he proudly held his scythe.

Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter both blushed admiring the man who saved them. Luna watched near by, "_What is this? It can't be another Sailor Scout_" thought Luna as she watched near by from a bush.

"I don't care who you are, you belong to the negaverse!" claimed the monster as he went after Shinigami.

Shinigami easily dodged the attack and went after the monster with his scythe. The Sailor Scouts watched at the monster and Shinigami fought in front of their own eyes. Luna then ran out with a wand in her mouth and placed it next to Sailor Moon.

"What's this Luna?" asked Sailor Moon as she bent down and picked up the wand and held it in her hands.

"It's the crescent moon wand, it's very important because it's the symbol of our leader and waving that wand and saying 'Moon Healing Activation' will heal the enemy and bring them back to normal. You can't turn Joe into moon dust you know" explained Luna.

Sailor Moon nodded and waved the new magic wand into the air, "Moon Healing, Activation!"

Moon dust scattered everywhere causing the monster to cry out in pain, Shinigami watched as the monster turned back into Joe and fall down to the floor out cold. Shinigami got one look at the boys body then turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait!" called out Sailor Moon

Shinigami stopped and turned around and looked at Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon's cheeks became rosy, "_Strange, why does he look so familiar?_" she thought. She then snapped out of her trance and looked at Shingami in the eye, "Shinigami, I know that means 'God of Death', but are you our friend or enemy?" asked Sailor Moon.

Shinigami showed no reaction, "I'm still trying to figure that one out" and he vanished into thin air.

"Wait!" again called out Sailor Moon but it was too late.

"Great battle girls, welcome to the Sailor Scouts Sailor Jupiter" greeted Luna, she then looked over towards Sailor Moon, "Usagi, that wand is very important and it's the symbol of our leader and it will help us find the moon princess"

"What? Me leader?" panicked Sailor Moon

"It's your destiny to become the leader of the Sailor Scouts, please get it together" sighed Luna.

Sailor Jupiter looked away for a second and looked at the area where Shinigami first appeared, "I guess we have someone to help us as well"

"Don't count on him girls, we don't know if we can trust him yet" warned Luna.

"But he saved us and help us get rid of that monster!" stated Sailor Moon as she stomped her foot into the ground.

"We'll just have to see if he'll show up again to save us on one of the next battles" said Luna as she turned away from the scouts, "How bout we go get something to eat and talk more about our mission?"

Sailor Moon's eyed widen, "Sounds like a great idea Luna! How about some burgers or chocolate milkshakes!" asked Sailor Moon as she walked away with the new scout and her pet cat. Near by, Shinigami watched them leave the area, he turned around and grabbed the cross that was around his neck and closed his eyes as he felt his body turn back into his normal self, Duo Maxwell once again. Duo looked down at the cross, "What the hell just happened?" he asked out loud in a calm tone. He looked up into the night sky and leaned back, "It's like I become a whole different person, why did I even save them?" he let out a sigh and decided to head home while he remained unsure and puzzled on what was going on in his life.

The next day, Duo woke up on his couch to the sound of heavy knocking on his apartment door. He looked around to see it was a bit messy and the blinds were wide open. He was wearing nothing but his usual black pants, he grunted as he got up. "Just a minute!" he called out as he started to clean up the place just a bit. He then put a white shirt over him so he would at least look presentable. He let out a loud yawn and rubbed his left eye and slowly opened the door. "Yes?" he asked. His eyes then widen as he got a closer look at who was at his door. A smile spread across his face, "Trowa! Quatre!"


	5. Chapter 4

"Familiar Faces" By: Silver Nights 

**Chapter 4**

Quatre gave his usual friendly smile, his blue eyes beaming with his bleach blonde hair "Hey Duo!" Trowa just gave a small grin with his light brown hair covering most of his face hiding his emerald green like eyes and nodded his head. Duo was so happy to see them, he opened his door more to let his two friends into his apartment. Though the place was a bit messy, but they didn't seem to find.

"I'm surprised you found me" chuckled Duo as he closed the door behind him and walked over to his friends and flopped into his arm chair while his friends sat on his couch.

"Noin told us where you might be, it took us forever to look you up" said Trowa looking over at Duo.

"So Trowa and I decided to see how you were doing since you're not fighting" added Quatre.

Duo turned away and looked up at his ceiling, he didn't want to tell him the strange things that were going on in his life. Him turning into that death like god and feeling connections between some girls he saw the other day. Not to mention a mysterious white cat who came a long. "Things have been pretty good. Not much to do here on earth"

"When do you think you'll go back to the colonies?" asked Trowa.

Duo shrugged his shoulders, "Who knows, I want to go back but as far as I know I'm wanted out there. Ever since Deathscythe got destroyed I feel like a helpless Gundam Pilot because I can't fight without my Gundam. I could steal some mobile dolls but it's nice to have a small break. Until I get the updated version of Deathscythe I'll return to space and the colonies and go back as the God of Death."

Quatre leaned closer, "So that's why you came to Earth?"

Duo nodded, "The people here are pretty nice, haven't made any new friends lately though" Duo paused for a moment and thought about his other friends, "Have you guys heard from Heero or Wufei?"

Quatre shook his head, "Heero is his usual self, not letting people know what's going on with him"

"And Wufei is on his own" budded in Trowa.

Duo laughed a little, "I'm not surprised there, those two are almost the same" Duo then just got a wild idea in his head, he stood up and looked down at his friends, "Since you guys are here how bout I show you around?"

"Well, I don't know.." said Quatre with a unsure look.

"C'mon, I haven't seen you guys in a while, let's go out to eat or something" insisted Duo as he dragged both Trowa and Quatre off of the couch. Duo quickly put on his navy jacket over his white t-shirt and the three Gundam Pilots left the apartment and started to walk out of the building. Meanwhile, near by Usagi was running as usual with Luna following her.

"Rei is going to kill me!" wailed Usagi as she continued to run.

"If you just get up with no problem you wouldn't be late for the meetings!" yelled Luna.

Usagi was too busy to hear what Luna was saying to her. She was running like she was in a marathon race. The poor blonde was panting and panting from running so fast. She didn't know where she was going, that made her bump into a boy just about her age. She fell backwards and so did the boy. They both landed on the cemented sidewalk causing Usagi to be in pain, but that great of pain. Usagi quickly made sure the boy was alright.

"I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" asked Usagi as she leaned close to the boy.

The boy looked up, it was Duo. Usagi quickly blushed and so did Duo. Duo checked out Usagi's outfit, a little navy blue skirt with a light pink top and over it was a pink jacket and she had a purple book bag on her back. But they both quickly got out of their trance. "Hey! You're the guy from the arcade and restaurant!" smiled Usagi as she recognized the face.

Duo smiled, "Yeah that's me"

"Do you live here or something?" asked Usagi as she looked over towards the apartment building.

"Yeah, I was just on my way out with my friends" said Duo as he pulled him and Usagi up off the ground.

"You're friends?" asked Usagi.

Duo nodded. Trowa and Quatre came around the corner, "Duo, I thought you said you didn't make any friends" joked Trowa.

Duo blushed and grunted, "These are my friends Trowa and Quatre"

"Nice to meet you" smiled Quatre

Usagi blushed as she looked at the two good looking guys, the tall boy with the light brown hair covering his face with those shimmering green eyes wearing a dark blue turtle neck and light jeans seemed so mysterious, and the other boy with the platinum blonde hair and blue eyes wearing the lavender shirt and a purple vest over it and kakis with a black belt and boots seemed so friendly and care free to Usagi.

Duo, for some reason felt a little bit jealous that Usagi was admiring his friends, he coughed and looked at Usagi, "And I'm Duo Maxwell".

Usagi quickly looked at Duo with a smile, "And I'm Usagi Tsukino"

"So, where are you going? You seemed to be in a rush" asked Duo.

"Well, I have this very important meeting with my friends at my friend Rei's house so I'm on my way there, how bout you?" asked Usagi.

"Just showing my friends around Tokyo. But we better get going, see you around Usagi!" waved Duo as he turned around and left the blonde hair girl alone.

Usagi watched Duo leave with starry eyes, "You know Luna, there's something about him"

"I agree" replied Luna.

Usagi was in shock that Luna for once didn't care she was day dreaming and getting boy crazy, "What do you mean?"

Before Luna could say anything, there was beeping in Usagi's book bag, she took of her book bag and set it on the ground and opened it to see the Crescent Moon Wand was beeping. "Luna, why is this wand beeping?" asked Usagi.

"That beeping is a reactor to the Seven Rainbow Crystals and they're carriers" said Luna in a serious tone of voice.

Usagi's eyes got big, "You mean.."

Luna nodded, "Duo is one of the Seven Rainbow Crystal carriers".

R./R pah leese


	6. Chapter 5

"Familiar Faces" By: Silver Nights 

**AN:** I'd thought I'd post this chapter so no one would get confused :

**Chapter 5**

"Where is that Meatball head!" snapped Rei as she was tapping her foot with her arms crossed leaning against her chest. She was becoming very impatient.

"She probably had a hard time getting up again" sighed Makoto as she sat next to Ami on a bench part of Rei's temple.

"That's Usagi for you" agreed Ami as she closed one of her books.

Rei noticed the blonde hair and meatball hair style running up the stairs of her temple along with Luna. They both were running out of breath, "We found one!" shouted Usagi as she reached to the top and almost passed out with no air.

"Found what?" asked Ami

"A…Rainbow…Crystal…Carrier" panted Usagi as she took breaths in between. She bent down to her knees to take a break.

"So that's what took you so long?" asked Rei, but in a cocky tone.

"Rei, this is serious" said Makoto as she walked over to Usagi, "So where is the carrier now?"

"He said he was going to show his friends around town, so they can't be that far" answered Usagi.

"Well what are we waiting for! Let's go find him!" said Makoto as she already took off running down the stairs. The other girls nodded and followed Makoto.

"This is a very nice town" commented Quatre as he was looking around.

"Yeah, the people here seem to be decent" added Trowa

Duo smiled, "One thing I like about Earth"

The trio walked past what seemed to be a CD shop filled with different CD's of various types of music. They were selling a lot of CD's outside, which caught Duo's attention, "Hey, mind if I check this place out?" he asked as he turned around to hear the answer from his friends.

"Sure" said Quatre as he went to go have a look as well.

As the three boys were looking through the CD's, Usagi and he friends saw them from a far away distance. "That's him" whispered Usagi as she had her eyes on Duo.

"Which one?" asked Rei

"The one with the braid" replied Usagi as she tried not to point.

Makoto blushed, "He's sure a hunk"

For some reason, Usagi got annoyed when Makoto said that. Sure her friend did relate every guy she met to her ex boyfriends, but it never bothered her, until now. A wave of jealously went through Usagi's body. Usagi ignored it and just gave a little grunt after Makoto's sentence.

"We better follow them, but not make it obvious" whispered Ami as she got a good look at the boys.

The girls slowly started to pretend that they were looking at the collection of CD's but not trying to make any eye contact with the boys. But, that didn't work out as they planned. Quatre took a glance as Ami walked by him, and Ami being really shy, glanced back and the two of them made eye contact, but Ami quickly turned around and blushed. "I need to be serious about my mission." she thought to herself as she pretended to be interested in one CD.

Usagi was looking through a stack of CD's. She didn't find anything interesting in that pile, so as she moved back, she bumped into Duo by accident. Duo turned around to see who it was and was surprised to see it was Usagi.

"Usagi!" he said with a smile.

"Hey Duo" sweat dropped Usagi.

Near by, Makoto and Rei both sighed as Usagi started to talk to Duo, "She blew it" sighed Rei. "And she knows him" finished Makoto.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had to go to your friends house" said Duo.

Rei gulped when she over heard Duo say that, "_Don't tell me Usagi squealed about our mission_" she thought.

"Oh I did, and we decided to do some shopping around town and they're with me right now" said Usagi as she felt more comfortable opening up to Duo.

Makoto, Rei, and Ami moved closer to Usagi for the three boys to notice them. Usagi could tell they wanted to be introduced. She introduced her friends to Duo's friends. The one with the blonde hair seemed to be nice, but the other guy that was by him seemed quiet and shy. While Usagi's friends were busy getting hearts in their eyes, Usagi was focusing on Duo. Looking at him deeply into his cobalt eyes, Usagi was day dreaming one again of Duo as Tuxedo Mask and her dressed in a beautiful pink ball gown with everyone watching them dance.

"Usagi?" hollered Duo for the fourth time.

Usagi shook her head and got embarrassed that she zoned out in front of the good looking braided boy. "Yeah?"

"We were just about to go for a walk in the park and we wanted to know if you would like to come" repeated Duo.

Usagi's eyes beamed, "Yeah!", but Luna scratched Usagi's leg, which made Usagi look down at her cat quickly and pulled her up by the fur.

"Did you forget the mission! You don't have time to go to the park with those strangers, we need that rainbow crystal before the negaverse gets it!" hissed Luna as she whispered into Usagi's ear.

"Excuse me one moment, my cat here is getting out of control" blushed Usagi as she weakly smiled. She sprung around and whispered in Luna's ear, "I know! Now will you please just let us have some fun? We never get breaks!"

Luna rolled her eyes and ignored Usagi and she already started to take off with the Sailor Scouts and the three boys. They got to know each other pretty well as they made there way to the park. They laughed and got along just fine. Once they entered the park, something caught Rei's eye, a tall dark haired man and blue eyes was talking to someone that he knew in the far off distance by the lake. Rei's heart began to pound.

"Oh my God! There's Mamoru!" squealed Rei as she got excited.

Usagi made a disgusting sound, "Rei I can't believe you waste your time with a creep like that!"

"You're just jealous" hissed Rei as she kept looking at Mamoru with starry eyes.

"Who's Mamoru?" asked Duo.

"That guy over there, he's such a jerk and I don't know why Rei wastes her time with him" answered Usagi as she gave Mamoru a dirty look.

"Please, you only think that way of him because he always calls you 'Meatball Head'" laughed Rei.

Usagi froze, when Rei said that, the three boys looked at her hair style. Quatre observed Usagi's hair, "You know, it does look like Meatballs".

Usagi began to cry since she was embarrassed. It was a horrible whiney cry that made everyone cover their ears. "Rei, why do you always need to pick on here?" asked Ami.

Rei ignored Ami and noticed Mamoru was walking this why with a grin of his face. Rei began to blush like crazy. Mamoru came up to the group, right up to Usagi while she was crying. "What are you crying over this time 'Meatball Head'?"

Usagi stopped crying and looked right into his eyes, "Stop calling me that!"

"Well how can I when you have such a strange hair style" joked Mamoru.

"At least she stands out" said Duo as he took a stand.

Everyone was surprised that Duo said something. Mamoru just glared at Duo, and Duo returned the glare. "She's not like any other girls our there with the same style, hers is different".

"Who are you? Meatball Head's boyfriend?" laughed Mamoru.

Duo blushed, "No, we just met but I'm just saying, she stands out in a crowd"

Mamoru rolled his eyes, "Whatever, I have things to do, See you around 'Meatball Head'" waved Mamoru was he started to leave the park.

"Wait! Mamoru come back!" shouted Rei as she left the others and went to go follow him where ever he was going. Usagi looked up at Duo with disbelief that he actually said that to Mamoru, the guy who picked on her for years for her hairstyle. She gently blushed while looking at Duo, and admiring his warm hearted personality. She felt like he would always be there through good times and bad. Usagi then heard the beeping in her book bag, she turned around for no one else to see, but the Crescent Moon Wand was reacting again. She then looked at Duo and began to wonder on how she was going to get that crystal from him.

"Hey, Trowa and I are going to check out the gardens" yelled Makoto as she waved to the group and dragged Trowa away from them.

They all nodded and Duo turned towards Usagi, "How about we see what else is around here?"

"Ok" smiled Usagi as she began to walk with Duo. They both left Quatre and Ami alone on one of the park benches.

"Why did they have to leave me alone with a guy?" asked Ami to herself as she glanced at Quatre. Quatre caught her glance which made Ami quickly turn around and turn bright red.

As Duo and Usagi were walking for a while, they decided to have a seat on one of the park benches where you could see the whole lake. It was a very beautiful sight to see. With the sunlight dancing on top of clear blue water, and the flowers that were planted around it showing off their colors.

Duo looked over to Usagi, "So, where do you live?"

"Not far from here, I live with my Mother, Father, and my little brother. How about you, where's your family?" asked Usagi.

Duo quickly turned away, he couldn't answer that question for her. He didn't know anything about his past life. He decided to just tell a little lie to the beautiful girl. "Up in the colonies"

"Really? What location?" asked Usagi again.

"Not sure, it's been a while since I've seen them. I'm out on my own as far as I know" shrugged Duo as she watched some birds fly out of a tree.

Luna sat on Usagi's lap quietly and was waiting for Usagi to get that crystal from him. But nothing was going on. Usagi was too into boys, food, and video games.

* * *

Makoto was trying to get Trowa to be more talkative, but he didn't seem interested at all. It was starting to bore Makoto that she lost all hope in trying to impress this guy. He wasn't talking really, he seemed shy, he just seem not interested in her at all.

"Trowa, do you want to head back?" asked Makoto

"Yeah, it's getting late" agreed Trowa as she followed Makoto.

* * *

Ami sat next to Quatre on the bench nervously. She would look at him every now and then. They were both shy people so they hardly even said a word to each other. Ami decided to open her mouth. "So, do you read often?" 

"Sometimes" answered Quatre "I'm too busy trying to run my families business for now, it's a lot of hard work and I haven't read much lately"

"You're families business?" repeated Ami

Quatre nodded, "The Winner Foundation"

Ami's eyes got big, "You own that! They're really good in business. My gosh you must be a billionaire. I always read articles about it in the newspaper."

Quatre giggled, "I don't like to brag or anything Miss Ami, but yes"

Ami just flashed him a smile. But, their conversation was cut short, because the same women from the restaurant appeared again in front of Ami and Quatre. Cherry blossoms flew around her body and she had one of those evil smiles across her face. "Quatre, you're time is up"

"What?" asked Quatre confused.

"You're on my side, you just don't know it yet" laughed Zoyciete as she threw out a dark crystal causing Quatre to fall to the ground in pain with his body changing rapidly into a monster. Ami watched in horror but she couldn't transform right there in front of him.

"Quatre!" called out Trowa as he saw his friend starting to turn into a monster.

"You too are on my side!" yelled Zoyciete as she sent a force to bring Trowa closed and become part of the transformation.

"Trowa!" yelled Makoto, she then took out her wand, "Jupiter Power!" green electricity went around her naked body and turned her into Sailor Jupiter. Meanwhile, Ami hid behind a tree and watch the two boys turn into monsters.

"_The Crescent Moon Wand wasn't reacting for Duo, it was reacting for Trowa and Quatre!_" thought Ami as she took a peek behind the tree to see the two new, monsters.


	7. Chapter 6

"Familiar Faces" By: Silver Nights 

AN: Alright, once again, I'll be gone for 9 days, last minute vacation with the family. So I'm posting another chapter for you guys to enjoy. I know my story is dull, but I promise it will get better.

**Chapter 6**

Ami watched the first monster turned into a human like robot with green eyes and red armor and the numbers '03' in black writing on the side of his right arm and his fore arm was a big heavy machine gun. In his left hand was a medium size sword. The other monster turned into a human like robot as well, with blue eyes and yellow and black armor with the number '04' in black writing on the side of his left arm. In his hands he had two large curvy swords and was ready to attack.

"Gundam 03!" yelled the monster in a robotic voice and did a pose.

"Gundam 04!" yelled the other monster in a robotic voice too, and did a pose against the Gundam 03 bot.

"You're done Sailor Scouts" claimed Gundam 03 and 04.

"No, you're done!" charged Sailor Jupiter as she charged at the two robots. Gundam 03 took his machine gun and started to fire at Sailor Jupiter. She ducked and dodged the bullets, it was tricky. She then let the Antenna raise from her terria and called out her power, "Supreme Thunder Crash!".

Her thunder made Gundam 03 almost fall down, he stopped shooting while Gundam 04 wanted his turn. Gundam 04 took his two swords and sent them flying at Sailor Jupiter. Sailor Jupiter didn't see one coming toward her and one of the swords threw her down.

"Sailor Jupiter!" cried out Ami as she watched near by.

Sailor Jupiter weakly tried to get up. Ami knew it was her turn to fight, she hid behind a couple a trees and took out her wand. "Mercury Power!". Glittering water went around Ami's body causing her to change into Sailor Mercury. "Stop right there!" ordered Sailor Mercury as she stepped out of the trees pointing at the monsters. "You're evil doing is up. I won't let you hurt any more of my friends. In the name of Mercury, you're punished!"

Gundam 03 and 04 started to go after Sailor Mercury the moment she was done giving her speech. She bravely stood there and put her hands together, "Mercury Bubbles Blast!". It became foggy and the two robots had no idea where the Sailor Scout went off to. They looked around for her as they both shivered.

"Supreme Thunder Crash!" yelled Sailor Jupiter as she popped out of the fog and electrocuted the two monsters.

"Good work Jupiter" said Sailor Mercury as she was getting for another attack.

Zoyciete watched from the mid air on their battle techniques while holding the two rainbow crystals. She grunted to see the two monsters becoming weak. "Don't think you've won just yet! 03! 04! Get them!" ordered Zoyciete.

The two monsters obeyed their master and went after the two Sailor Scouts. 03 body slammed Sailor Jupiter into the ground and so did 04 with Sailor Mercury. The two scouts cried out loud in pain. So loud that Usagi could hear they're cry. Usagi suddenly gasped right in front of Duo.

"What is it?" asked Duo as he looked over to Usagi.

"I'll be right back, I need to take care of something" said Usag with a serious look on her face. She quickly stood up from the bench and went towards the direction where she heard her friends cry with Luna following her. Duo watched her running down the park pathway. He smiled to himself. But he was distracted by a glowing light. He looked down to see the cross he was wearing, it started to glow.

"Not this again!" panicked Duo as he felt his body transform into Shinigami. His body was now being taken over by the God of Death.

Meanwhile, Usagi and Luna were both running to save Makoto and Ami. "I can't believe they've been in trouble this time! Oh I'm such a bad friend!" blabbed Usagi as she was gasping for air as she was running.

"Usagi, we're going to have to talk about you being a ditzy crybaby who doesn't take this Sailor business seriously" scolded Luna with a funny pissed off face.

Usagi sweat dropped, "Oh knock it off Luna!" grunted Usagi from under her breath. She then quickly stopped and quickly hid behind a bush with Luna to see Ami and Makoto both being pounded by the two monsters. While Zoyciete was watching proudly in the air. She then took out her locket, "Moon Prism Power!" pink ribbons danced around Usagi's tiny body making her change into the champion of love and justice, Sailor Moon.

"Zoyciete, leave my friends alone!"

Zoyciete turned around to see Sailor Moon standing in front of the sunset. Zoyciete just laughed to herself. "Have your monsters let go of Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter, right now" ordered Sailor Moon as she started to walk closer.

"Hm, you're right, 03 04, go after Sailor Moon!" demanded Zoyciete. The monsters quickly obeyed and went after Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon started to scream and started to run away from her enemy. Luna, who was watching up in the tree sighed, "You're not suppose to run away from your enemy Usagi!"

Sailor Moon almost got hit by 03's bullets and 04's swords. She was being her typical self, afraid to fight. Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mercury both weakly got up watching Sailor Moon running around in circles with the two monsters chasing her.

"Someone help!" whaled Sailor Moon as she kept running.

Zoyciete was laughing at the scene, until. "Mars Fire Ignite!" and with a blink of an eye, the monsters were set on fire. Sailor Moon looked at Sailor Mars as she made her appearance.

"It's about time you got here!" snapped Usagi

"You're the one that can't even stand up to a monster! You need to run around to defeat your enemy Meatball head!" hissed Rei.

Sailor Moon grunted angrily at Rei as she turned her head away from Usagi. 04 sent his two swords after Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars. They girls both looked at what was coming towards them. They both screamed and jumped out of the way.

"That's it, I had enough with these two! You're moon dust!" threatened Sailor Moon as she went for her tierra.

"No Sailor Moon! that's Trowa and Quatre!" cried out Sailor Mercury.

Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars were both in shock as Sailor Mercury announced the news. "They're rainbow crystal carriers?" asked Sailor Mars.

"Yes, and these two crystal are both mine!" laughed Zoyciete. But her laughter was cut short as there was a slash that went across her face causing her to drop the two crystals. There appeared a cut on the side of her face. She angrily looked up to see Shingami with the two crystals in the palm of his hand.

"Shinigami!" shouted Sailor Moon as smile spread across her face. She knew they were saved.

Zoyciete took a double look at Shinigami and gasped, "This isn't good, I better tell Queen Beryl" said Zoyciete as she started to vanish. "You may have two of the crystals, but I'll get the others" and she was gone.

Shinigami looked down at the Sailor Scouts and the two monsters, he then set his eyes on Sailor Moon. "Sailor Moon, heal the monsters before they attack you again". Sailor Moon nodded and took out the Crescent Moon Wand, twirled it, and was ready to bring back Trowa and Quatre. "Moon Healing Activation!" she cried out.

03 and 04 both cried out in pain and the evil inside of them left their soul. Their arms were both raised high in the air and once the evil escaped from them, they both collapsed to the ground and passed out. Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter both rushed to their aid.

"Sailor Moon.." said Shinigami as he walked closer to the Sailor Scout.

Sailor Moon began to blush as he walked closer, just as he was about to reach out for her, a rose flew in between them causing a cut across Shinigami's hand. Shinigami gave a short cry and looked to see Tuxedo Mask walking this way.

"Tuxedo Mask!" cheered Sailor Moon as she saw the tall dark mysterious guy in a cape walk towards them.

"Hand over those two crystals Shinigami" ordered Tuxedo Mask.

Shinigami just smirked and teleported in front of them. Sailor Moon gasped as he disappeared. "Where did he go?"

Tuxedo Mask then looked at Sailor Moon and the Scouts, "Sailor Scouts, Shinigami cannot be trusted"

"But he saved our lives" proclaimed Sailor Mars.

Tuxedo Mask glared at Sailor Mars, "I don't care if he did, he just wants something out of you Scouts, and that's the rainbow crystals. You let him leave with two and the negaverse has one. We have nothing"

"Tuxedo Mask, he helped defeat the enemy!" said Sailor Moon, "I know he's good"

Tuxedo Mask then turned away from the girls, "I'm telling you, Shinigami can't be trusted!" and he vanished into night.

* * *

Later, Duo was walking by himself in the night, "_I have no idea what came over me_" he thought. He looked up to see Makoto, Rei, Ami, and Usagi on the ground looking to see if Trowa and Quatre were ok. He knew they just fainted and that they were going to be alright. He calmly approached them.

"I think Trowa and Quatre are knocked out for the night" said Ami as she looked up at Duo.

"Great, now how am I suppose to get them back to my apartment?" he sighed.

Just as he finished his sentence, Trowa and Quatre both slowly opened their eyes. "What happened?" asked Quatre as he looked around.

"You guys just passed out for a while from the heat" lied Ami

Trowa and Quatre both slowly got up, Duo held onto them both. "C'mon, let's go back to my place" sighed Duo as he put Quatre and Trowa's arm around his neck, they started to walk slowly. Duo turned around and looked at the girls, "We'll see you around" and continued to walk.

* * *

Trowa sat in Duo's arm chair with a blanket covering his body while Quatre laid on the couch. They both were watching the news about the war with Oz while Duo was not having fun cleaning dishes from their dinner. There was a knock on the door, it sounded like whoever it was, wasn't happy. Duo grunted and dried his hands and went to go to the door as it continued to pound. 

"Yeah who is it?" said Duo being cocky, his eyes got big as he saw Heero and Wufei standing in front of him.

"You've been hiding here all of this time?" sneered Heero as he looked at his braided friend right in the eye.

**R/R please**


	8. Chapter 7

"Familiar Faces" By: Silver Nights 

**AN:** I hope I do get more reviews….please….--

**Chapter 7**

Duo quickly backed away when he saw the look on the two pilots, he gulped but he stuck his nose into the air and wasn't going to be afraid of their responses, "I know I should be up in the colonies, but what are you suppose to do when you're wanted in your own colony and you can't fight because your Gundam got destroyed? Not to mention your still waiting for feedback on how your new model is doing?"

Heero and Wufei both ignored Duo and walked right passed him and entered the living room where Quatre and Trowa were both resting. A sweat drop appeared on Duo's head, "_I think they didn't even hear a word I just said.._" thought Duo. He walked over to join his group.

"Heero! Wufei! What are you doing here?" asked Quatre as he sat up from the couch and looked over towards his two other friends. He was excited to be reunited once again.

"Don't count on us staying too long" said Wufei with a sly smirk.

"What did you come to Earth for?" asked Trowa

Heero looked over towards Duo standing alone, "To find Duo and see what he was up to"

"Well, I am fine, thanks for worrying" smiled Duo

Heero rolled his eyes and looked back over towards the other pilots. Quatre made room for Wufei and Heero to sit down. "How is it up there?"

Heero looked towards the ground, "A lot of missions to accomplish, and it's getting pretty intense. It's hard with only five pilots to help"

"Not mention a laid back one" chuckled Wufei as he looked at Duo

Duo grunted, "Hey, I can be just as a hard worker like the rest of you. Watch and you'll see, I'll be the God of Death once again! That is until I get a new Gundam" weakly smiled Duo.

Wufei noticed the necklace that was around Duo's neck, "Where did you get that?"

Duo looked down and saw the dangling silver cross. Duo held it in his hands, "This?". He had flash backs of that mysterious white cat from the day he was leaving his apartment building. He wondered what ever happened to that cat. He snapped out of his thinking and answered the Chinese boy question, "I found it. I thought it suited me"

No comment from any of the pilots. Heero looked at the clock, "Well Wufei, we better get going" said Heero as he got up along with Wufei. Duo jumped in their way, "Hey wait!"

Heero and Wufei gave Duo a annoyed look, "Why don't you guys stay here for a while just like Quatre and Trowa?"

"Thanks, but no thanks, we need to return to the colonies" coldly answered Wufei as he started to make his way towards the door with Heero.

"Duo has a point" stated Quatre, "You guys should rest here for a while, we can all return to the colonies together once Duo gets his new model"

"But we have no idea how long that is going to take, we just can't put this war aside Quatre" snapped Heero.

"Heero" budded in Trowa, "Just stay here as long as you need to, we should all plan a way how to defeat OZ"

"Yeah, and we can work together" added Quatre.

Heero and Wufei both looked at each other, the perfect soldier finally gave in, "Fine"

Duo smiled, "Great! Now we're all joined together and how bout we celebrate tomorrow first thing to go see a movie?"

The team glared at Duo, "..Or not"

**_Meanwhile at the Negaverse…_**

Zoyciete quickly appeared in front on the dark Queen that had control over her, "Queen Beryl! I'm afraid I have some bad news"

Queen Beryl stepped out of the shadows, she had long fiery red hair with grey skin that went along with her long violet dress and her yellow and red eyes that flared with evil and bitterness. She held a long staff in her right hand, "Bad news?"

Zoyciete nodded, "Shinigami is helping the Sailor Scouts"

"Nonsense!" overheard a manly voice, he appeared next to Zoyceite. He had long white hair and blue eyes and seemed to be a leader of some sort.

"Malachite, it's true! I saw him with my very own eyes. He's been saving the Sailor Scouts" insisted Zoyciete.

"Queen Serenity wouldn't revived him, would she?" asked Malachite looking at Queen Beryl for a answer.

Queen Beryl thought for a second, "Shinigami was in love with the Moon Princess back during the Silver Millennium. But Queen Serenity didn't approve of him, she wanted the Princess to follow into her footsteps and rule with Moon with the Prince of Earth. I assumed Serenity would possibly revive him, but let him be reborn in a different world with no memory. Or he could be burning in hell in this very moment".

"But if Shinigami is fighting for the Scouts…"started Zoyciete.

"Then the Scouts will overthrow the Negaverse. We need Shinigami on our side" sneered Queen Beryl as she licked her lips of a evil trick up her sleeve. "In the mean time, Zoyciete. Find out who are the next victims of the Rainbow Crystals"

Zoyciete bowed, "Of course your majesty". Zoyciete threw the dark crystal into the air and watched it glow. A windy storm blew in the center of the throne and a vivid image of two boys who wore yellowish sneakers and tight black spandex with a baggy olive green tank top while his dark brown hair covered his Prussian cold eyes and the other had his black hair pulled back into a tight tiny pony tail and he wore white pants and a navy blue tank top face.

Zoyciete grinned evilly, "Ah, Heero Yuy and Wufei Chang"

**R/R PLEASE!**


	9. Chapter 8

"Familiar Faces" By: Silver Nights 

**AN:** OK so I'm really into this story and I'm going to keep writing. I just wish I would get more reviews though.

**Chapter 8**

The wind blew gently through out Duo's apartment. The five pilots were all resting peacefully, except for Duo. Quatre was sleeping on the couch, Trowa rested in the arm chair, and Wufei and Heero were both sleeping on the carpet with blankets covering their bodies. Duo, was alone in his room tossing and turning with little drops of sweat rolling down his face. He was acting like he was having a bad dream.

_Shinigami waited patiently on the grounds of the marble floor. He stood alone in the fog looking up at the balcony where a beautiful princess was standing. He couldn't make out her image, but he could tell she was breath taking by just listening to her gentle voice, her slim figure, and her hair done up in two buns and long streamers._

_"Shinigami" she whispered_

_Shinigami got weak in the knees once he heard her elegant voice, "My Princess, when will you come to me?"_

_"I will be there once you have the Silver Imperium Crystal. That way all of your questions will be answered. It will revile your true identity and you will know who you are" she replied blowing him a kiss._

_Shinigami sighed, "Princess.." he whispered with watery eyes as he reached out his hand towards the balcony._

_"The time is near, when we will be reunited once again" she whispered and vanished._

Duo quickly sat up on his bed panting and whipping his forehead with the back of his hand. The cool air calmed him down. He looked outside of his window to see the busy night streets of Tokyo.

"It was that dream again" he said to himself in shock.

He calmed himself down and looked over at the cross that laid in his pile of clothes. He studied the object and glared at it, "I don't know what you're doing to me, you've been nothing but trouble since I first found you." Duo then looked up at his ceiling, "The devil must be with me"

* * *

Usagi yawned and stretched her arms in the air while holding her book bag. She walked with Makoto and Ami since they all went to school together, except for Rei. 

"Man, what a totally boring day. I'm surprised Miss. H didn't give me detention" yawned Usagi.

"Yes, but what are you going to do when you show your Mom that Math test you took?" asked Ami.

Usagi dropped dead with a big sweat drop, "Ami! Don't remind me!" whaled the blonde.

Makoto chuckled, her chuckle was cut short when she looked up and saw Rei and Luna standing in their way, "Luna, Rei?"

"I just got done telling Rei, that Central Control says the fifth Sailor Scout is near, but for now we better find the other Rainbow Crystal carriers before the Negaverse does" announced Luna.

Rei nodded, "How about we discuss a plan over some milkshakes and burgers?"

Usagi got all starry eyed, "Milkshakes and Burgers? Sounds yummy! I'm in!"

The three girls laughed at their friend and they ran off together like giggly school girls, which they were. After a few blocks, the girls checked into a restraunt, which was their little hang out place. It was a good place to make plans for attacking the enemy. The girls sat down in their usual booth and had milkshakes and started to discuss about the Negaverse and what they might have in store.

"We're obviously getting no where if we don't have any of the rainbow crystals" said Makoto as she put her arms behind her and laid back.

"That mysterious creature, by the name of Shinigami has two already" calmly said Ami

"And the negaverse has one" added Rei, "We better try to get the rest of the four"

Luna nodded, "And remember, we don't know if we can trust Shinigami"

"We can" stated Usagi.

The three girls quickly looked at Usagi with shock along with Luna, "He did save our lives, he comes and helps us just like Tuxedo Mask does. I know from his apperance he may look evil but deep down, I know he's good" smiled Usagi.

"So Usagi..do you know something we don't know?" asked Rei raising an eyebrow.

Usagi started to panic and waved her hands in front of her, "I don't know anything! All I know is that he saved our lives and he needs to be good!"

Luna sighed, "Well let's see what happens the next time we all need to fight again"

"Right" nodded the four girls.

Usagi looked up blushing, "I wonder who Tuxedo Mask really is"

"And Shinigami" blushed Rei as she got hearts in her eyes.

Speak of the devil, five mysterious boys walked in trying to hide their appearances and faces. They studied the location and headed towards a booth in the back in the corner. One of them was carrying some papers on what looked like rolled up maps. They caught the four girls attention.

"Who are they?" asked Ami

"I don't know, I never saw them before" replied Makoto.

Usagi studied the boy that was dressed in black and wore a navy jacket and a black baseball cap. He sat far in the back and when he looked up, she quickly recognized those cobalt blue eyes. "Hey! Its Duo!"

* * *

Trowa rolled out one of the papers flat on the table, "Here is a map of the enemies base. If we enter here, we can fight off some of the soldiers and plant a bomb their to blow up the base and the mobile dolls"

"Sounds good" commented Quatre

Duo looked over towards Heero, who was on his laptop like usual, "Hey Heero, see if Howard upgraded anything on Deathscythe"

"I'm waiting to see right now" said Heero without looking up.

Duo stretched his arms and leaned back, "Good, if he's upgraded and ready for battle I'm there"

"What kind of battle?" asked a female voice

Duo looked up to see Usagi flashing her famous 'V' sign. "Usagi!" panicked Duo as he quickly covered the maps. He almost jumped on the table.


	10. Chapter 9

"Familiar Faces" By: Silver Nights 

**AN:** I WILL **NOT UPDATE** THIS STORY UNTIL I GET **MORE REVIEWS**! Thank you.

**Chapter 9**

Usagi blinked when she saw Duo cover the paper so fast, "What is that?"

"_I can't let her know I'm a Gundam Pilot_" thought Duo, "Oh its just maps around Tokyo" he lied.

Usagi blinked once again, "Oh, well if you need any help getting anywhere just let me know" she said flashing a smile.

Duo returned the smile and blushed looking up at the blonde school girl. His friends noticed his behavior around her. Heero had his suspicions on this one. Usagi looked at Heero and Wufei and she leaned closer, "Hello, I don't believe I met you two before, I'm Usagi Tsukino"

She greeted them friendly and even let out her hand for them to shake, but the two stubborn pilots ignored her. Usagi had a blank reaction then sighed. Duo cringed and he leaned towards Usagi, "Those two don't say much, don't mind them".

"I can tell" grunted Usagi under her breath.

Duo decided to change the subject, "Are your other friends with you?"

"Yes, they're sitting over there" pointed Usagi, but she turned to see that they were missing. Usagi looked around the restaurant and there was no sign of her friends. She turned back around to see that they were already there next to her gazing at the handsome young boys.

"Hi Trowa! Hi Quatre!" blushed Makoto, Rei, and Ami, well Ami was too nervous to say anything. Usagi fell to the floor with a sweat drop on the side of her head.

"Hi girls" chuckled Quatre as he gave a little wave. Trowa just smiled.

"Who are you're two new friends?" asked Makoto getting close to Duo.

Duo got nervous, "That's Heero and Wufei but they're not good with introductions"

Heero and Wufei both glared at Duo. He just returned a nervous smile. Makoto and Rei both got close towards Heero and Wufei. "Hello, My name is Makoto Kino" introduced Makoto to Heero. "And I'm Rei Hino" added Rei as she looked at Wufei. But the two men just looked at them with no comment. Rei and Makoto both sweat dropped and quickly turned away.

"Great now they probably think we're losers" whispered Rei to Makoto. Makoto nodded. Usagi just gave her two friends weird looks and she looked back towards Duo. "Well, we'll leave you and your friends alone and we'll catch you boys later" blushed Usagi as she pulled her friends away from their table. Duo just chuckled as the girls were whispering about his friends.

"You made friends with citizens on Earth?" coldly asked Heero.

"Well, yeah" answered Duo sounding a bit embarrassed.

Heero just glared at Duo right across from the table, "If they find out who you really are, you're putting all of us in danger"

"Don't worry, I haven't said anything" said Duo as he narrowed his eyes

"You got it all wrong Heero, the people on Earth are actually really friendly" budded in Quatre acting like he was on Duo's side. "You need to give people a chance, those girls are very friendly"

Wufei chuckled to himself, "Weak"

Heero looked right into Duo's face, "Duo, that girl by the name of Usagi, might cause trouble for you. I recommend you stay away from her"

"What!" asked Duo in shock as he backed away. He looked over to watch Usagi and her friends leave the restaurant laughing and being normal school girls. Usagi seemed like a sweet, kind, and gentle girl who wouldn't do any harm. She was beautiful in and out and Duo already felt like he'd met her before, but way long ago. Duo got out of his trance and sternly looked at Heero.

"She wouldn't be any trouble" and he got up and left his friends alone and walked out the door.

"Wait, Duo!" cried out Quatre

Trowa gently pushed Quatre back into his seat, "Let him go"

Duo was mumbling and swearing under his breath, he was getting tired of Heero always pushing him around and being cocky towards him. Sure those two were partners in crime but he would sometimes wish Heero would lighten up on different issues and be more friendly. Then again, Heero always had a rough life, even growing up. He was always surrounded by war. That's probably why he was always so brutal and cold hearted. Quatre paid for the bill and walked outside with the other pilots.

"Where do you think Duo went off to?" asked Quatre as he looked around.

"Probably to go find that stupid girl" joked Wufei

"He probably went back to his apartment, c'mon Wufei let's go" ordered Heero.

Wufei followed Heero and the two of them were on they're way back to Duo's apartment. Quatre and Trowa both watched them leave them alone, "I thought I saw him go the other way though" thought Quatre.

Trowa turned around, "Let's go see". Quatre turned around too and followed his friend.

Heero and Wufei were silent as they were both walking alone down the sidewalk. They're silence was broken when they heard this annoying laughter. They both looked around to see where it was coming from. Wufei got into a fighting stage and Heero was ready to pull out his gun. In the sky, Zoyciete appeared in front of them holding a dark crystal.

"Heero Yuy and Wufei Chang, you're both mine"

"I don't belong to anyone, especially weak women like you!" charged Wufei as he started to do his martial arts moves on the women. Zoyciete dodged all the punches and kicks Wufei was throwing at her.

"Zoy!" yelled Zoyciete and she sent Wufei flying making him crash into a wall. He laid there knocked out.

Heero grunted angerly as he saw Wufei laying there motionless, Heero whipped out his gun, "I'll kill you!" he hollered as he started to fire bullets at the girl. Zoyciete watched out for all of the bullets that were shot at her. Heero was amazed at the girls fighting skills, he knew she wasn't normal. Zoyciete took her hand and sent a bunch of pink rose petals at Heero causing him to fly back as well. Heero tried to hang in there but he couldn't. Zoyciete chuckled as she walked up to the two boys.

"We're on the same side, you just don't know it" she laughed as she threw the dark crystal into the air causing Wufei and Heero's bodies to cause a great change inside of them.

Near by, Duo was turning around the corner with his arms behind his head. "_Usagi can't be any trouble. Heero is just looking out for me, but Wufei, that's a whole other story_" he thought to himself. He looked down to see his cross glowing once again. He grunted and let the cross take over his body for him to become Shinigami.

**R/R If you want to see what happens next.**


	11. Chapter 10

"Familiar Faces" By: Silver Nights 

**AN:** From now on, I **won't update** this story until I get **5** or more **reviews** for each chapter. Sorry

**Chapter 10**

Zoycite threw her head back and laughed as she was throwing the two rainbow crystals up and down in the palm of her hand. She watched filled with excitement as Heero and Wufei's bodies were turning into evil creatures. She was interrupted as a red rose slashed across her hands dropping the crystals. She cried out in pain and looked up to see Tuxedo Mask standing on top of a street light as the wind gently blew causing his cape to flow with it.

'Tuxedo Mask.." grunted Zoyciete as she was prepared for a duel with the masked man.

Tuxedo Mask jumped down and snatched the two Rainbow Crystals right before the enemies eyes.

"Stop!" yelled Zoyciete as she started to reach out for the crystals, but it was too late.

"Thanks for giving me the crystals Zoyciete" chuckled Tuxedo Mask.

"I don't think so.." said a voice, and a dark shadow flew by Tuxedo Mask making the crystals disappear out of Tuxedo Mask's hands. Tuxedo Mask gasped with shock. Shinigami then stood proudly as he had the crystals in his hand.

"Shinigami" growled Tuxedo Mask as he started to move closer towards the demon.

"I don't think you're the rightful owner towards these precious gems" laughed Shinigami as he was getting a good look at the crystals.

"Hand them over" sternly said Tuxedo Mask giving Shingami a glare from his white mask.

Shinigami ignored Tuxedo Mask. Zoycite then looked towards Shinigami and called out to him, "Shinigami! It's me, Zoyciete! From the Negaverse! We're on the same side. Give the crystals to me"

Shinigami then looked over at Zoyciete, his regular cobalt blue eyes then turned into a deep purple color with no light in them. Shinigami then looked like he was in a trance. He started to walk over towards Zoyciete on his way to give her the crystals.

"Stop it!" yelled Tuxedo Mask as he jumped in front of Shingami blocking his way.

Shinigami simply pushed Tuxedo Mask aside with a great amount of energy making him hit the wall. Zoyciete laughed as Shinigami was started to change sides.

"Shinigami!" called out a female voice.

Shinigami slowly turned his head to look, to see Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts. Sailor Moon quickly ran up to Shinigami and put her hands on his shoulders. "Shinigami what has gotten into you? You're on our side remember?" asked Sailor Moon as she gently shook him.

Shinigami's eyes then turned back into a cobalt blue. He weakly grunted and took his scythe and slashed it at Zoyciete, but she missed the attack. "_It appears he can still be controlled by the Negaverse, it's in him still_" thought Zoyciete.

"Sailor Moon.." started Shinigami, Sailor Moon's eyes widen. "Take the crystals and get out of here"

"It's too late!" called a robotic voice.

Heero and Wufei both turned into robotic monsters like Quatre and Trowa did, but instead they were called '01' and '05'. They started to charge at Shinigami and Sailor Moon. '01' had a giant ray gun that was about to fire at them both.

"I'll take care of them!" spoke up Sailor Mars as she stepped out. "Mars Fire Ignite!" her power went around '01' and '05' and they both cried out in pain. '05' though weakly made one of his arms extend and go out trying to whip and destroy Shinigami and the Scouts.

"Jupiter Thunder Crash!" yelled Sailor Jupiter as her electricity shocked them.

Sailor Moon noticed Tuxedo Mask laying there unconscious, "Tuxedo Mask!" she ran up to him and let him rest on her body. Shinigami looked over towards them and felt a little bit jealous that she quickly went to his aid. Shinigami then had an upset look on his face. He didn't know that Zoyciete was right behind him and she threw a punch at him making him fall to the ground. It was unexpected. He dropped the two Rainbow crystals and one rolled over towards Sailor Moon. She looked at the crystal and quickly hid it from Zoyciete. Zoyciete got the other crystal, but was looking around for the second one.

"Damn it, where did it go?" she asked herself as she looked around. "Oh well, I'll come back for it later" and she vanished once again.

"No!" called out Shinigami as she got away with the crystal. He grunted silently as she failed his mission. He probably was never going to be able to meet the Moon Princess now.

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" roared Sailor Mercury as the area became foggy. '01' and '05' started to look around searching for the scouts but they couldn't find them.

"Hurry Sailor Moon!" called Sailor Mercury.

Sailor Moon nodded and gently laid Tuxedo Mask on the ground and she quickly stood up and took out the crescent moon wand. "Moon Healing Activation!"

Moon dust shattered everywhere and '01' and '05' were starting to go back to there normal selves. Their arms were high up in the air as evil was leaving their body. Heero and Wufei were back to normal and they collapsed to the ground.

"Heero! Wufei!" yelled Sailor Jupiter as she rushed up to their bodies with Sailor Mars.

"Tuxedo Mask? Can you hear me?" asked Sailor Moon as she shook his body.

Tuxedo Mask grunted weakly and he slowly stood up, "Where's the crystal?"

Sailor Moon looked t the ground, she wasn't going to tell him she got one, "Zoyciete got away with them".

"You let her get away with it!" snapped Tuxedo Mask.

Sailor Moon backed away, Shinigami got into the scene. "It wasn't her fault, Zoyciete took them right before our eyes"

"You stay out of this, leave the Sailor Scouts and I alone!" yelled Tuxedo Mask

"Tuxedo Mask! Shinigami is good" insisted Sailor Mars as she was holding onto Wufei's unconscious body.

Tuxedo Mask glared at the firey goddess, "We can't trust him. He's evil I can feel it"

Shinigami growled under his breath, "Have it your way, I only know I'm here to protect these Sailor Soldiers from harm"

"That's my job, not yours" sassed the caped man.

"Boys, stop it. fighting isn't going to solve anything" barged in Sailor Mercury.

Shinigami gave Tuxedo Mask a death glare and turned around and was on his way. He left Tuxedo Mask and the scouts alone. "Shinigami, wait!" called out Sailor Moon as she was about to go follow him.

"Let him go" said Sailor Mercury as she stopped Sailor Moon by putting her hand on her shoulder. Sailor Moon listened and just watched Shinigami walk alone in the sunset.

**_At the Negaverse…_**

"Queen Beryl! You won't believe what happened!" yelled Zoyciete as she came running up to the throne.

"What is it Zoyciete?" asked Queen Beryl rather annoyed.

"Shinigami was so close to giving me the Rainbow Crystals! But I only got one out of the two." announced Zoyciete.

Queen Beryl thought for a second, "He still has a part of him in his body that belongs to the Negaverse. How many crystals does he have total along with the scouts?"

"Shinigami has two and the Scouts have one. That leaves us with two Rainbow Crystals" said Malachite as he put his arm around Zoyciete.

"Do you have plans to get the Rainbow Crystals from them back?" asked Queen Beryl raising an eye brow.

Zoyciete nodded, "Yes, I will get the rest of the Crystals from them and get the other two. Then I shall ask Malachite to work with me to trap them all in this large negative energy dome to have Shiniami come to the rescue alone with Tuxedo Mask."

"Excellent" smiled Queen Beryl as she licked her lips.

Zoyciete and Malachite then left Queen Beryl alone, to go plan for there next attack.

**5 reviews** if you want to see what happened next! thanks


	12. Chapter 11

"Familiar Faces" By: Silver Nights 

**Chapter 11**

Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts continued to fight for the Seven Rainbow Crystals, both Tuxedo Mask and Shinigami were both on their side helping them out. Although Tuxedo Mask was still cruel towards the death like being. Zoyciete had lost the two other crystals to Tuxedo Mask. Queen Beryl wasn't pleased one bit. She was starting to see Zoyciete as a failure towards the Negaverse. But Zoyciete wouldn't give up, she had Malachite on her side now and he was training her to make her into a success. As Zoyciete was training with her love, Queen Beryl had some tricks up her sleeve. They were trying to figure out who Shinigami really was so they could have their way with him. That was another mission towards Zoyceite, to get the Rainbow Crystals and find out the identity of Shinigami. In the meantime, Usagi Tsukino and Duo Maxwell were starting to learn more about each other everyday, whenever they got the chance to talk. They were starting a great friendship.

Zoyciete had her back facing the Queen. Queen Beryl raised an eyebrow had suspected something from Zoyciete, she was feeling uncomfortable. "So Zoyceite, you still haven't figured out the identity of Shinigami? We're running out of time. I want that Silver Imperial Crystal!"

Zoyciete bravely turned around, "I don't know his real identity, but he shows up whenever the Sailor Scouts are in danger, along with Tuxedo Mask"

"Good, then we can trap them and make him surrender the two Rainbow Crystals we lost. Along with Tuxedo Mask" said Queen Beryl.

A smirk spread across Zoyciete's face, "Malachite and I have this whole thing planned out. We'll trap them in Malachite's dorm and Shinigami and Tuxedo Mask will both surrender."

"Are you sure you can manage that? They outwitted you several times" questioned Queen Beryl to see if Zoyceite was ready for this.

"She's ready, I'll be working with her and this plan will work Queen Beryl, I promise" vowed Malachite as he stood up for Zoyceite.

Zoyceite blushed, "Oh Malachite"

"This will take a lot of energy and I promise, it will be worth it" smirked Malachite.

"Very well, you're in charge Malachite" agreed Queen Beryl, and she dismissed the evil couple to go forth on their mission.

"Reach for the sky and hand me all of your money!" ordered the robber as he pointed a gun at everyone in the bank. "Put all the money in this bag and all of you bank clerks better not try anything funny!"

All the bank clerks started to panic and were slowly putting the cash into the bag just like the robber ordered them to. But a silver Tierra knocked the gun out of the robbers hand. The robber cried and quickly covered his hand.

"That's good advice" laughed a heroine voice, it was Sailor Moon.

"What? Sailor Moon!" asked the robber in shock

Sailor Moon ignored the man and gave him a large kick right in his face and knocked the robber out leaving a giant footmark on his face. "I'm Sailor Moon champion of justice!"

The T.V was on in the Tsukino household, Luna fell asleep on the couch peacefully but quickly woke up when she heard an announcement that Sailor Moon defeated a bank robber by one karate kick in the face. Luna gasped when she saw the Sailor Moon on T.V, it looked exactly like the original Sailor Moon, but she said purple boots, bow, and collar.

"Sailor Moon! That can't be her!" insisted Luna in shock.

Usagi was gulping down two ice cream cones and giggling happily as she walked with Makoto down the streets of Tokyo. "Don't tell Luna I had five of these because she'll get on my case about pigging out"

Makoto laughed, "Fine but don't complain when you get a major stomach ache"

Usagi giggled, "A stomach ache from sugar? As if"

The two girls walked towards the library where two window cleaners were cleaning the windows on the tall building. Through the windows, you could see Quatre reading a book silently to himself. Duo popped out around the corner.

"Hey Quatre! Check this out!" yelled Duo as he held out a comic book.

People around then where glaring at them and going 'shhh'. Quatre blushed of embarrassment, "Duo, this is a library, people are reading"

Duo blushed as well, "Opps" he chuckled to himself and calmly showed a funny part in a comic book. Quatre didn't understand the point. He just chuckled silently until they heard someone scream. Duo and Quatre both looked out the window to see the two window cleaners hanging from their rope. Everyone down below started to panic as well.

"Someone call for help!" yelled a women.

Duo and Quatre just watched in shock, "This didn't happen by accident" said a manly voice. Duo turned to his left to see Mamoru was standing right next to him. Just then, the rope snapped and one of the men started to fall. He was screaming fearing for his life. But then a rope came out of no where and there was the same Sailor Moon from the bank saving the mans life. Sailor Moon and the man both landed safely on a mat covering a drug store. The crowd in the city started to clap and cheer for the heroine.

"What!" asked Usagi in shock as she watched what happened right in front of her eyes.

"You're all safe as long as I'm around!" yelled Sailor Moon and did a back flip onto a building and took off running.

Mamoru then quickly left the library leaving Duo and Quatre alone. Mamoru pushed through the crowds. "He's in a rush" stated Quatre as they both watched Mamoru leave them. "Yeah" agreed Duo, but he had his suspicions.

Mamoru ran outside and looked where the incident happened, "That's not the Sailor Moon I know" and he took off running to investigate. He ran passed Makoto and Usagi, who was on the ground crying with Makoto comforting her.

"What's the deal? She can't be Sailor Moon! That's my job!" cried Usagi in her annoying cry.

"Usagi! Stop it! You have your communicator don't you? We need to call the others now!" ordered Makoto as she tried to get Usagi back on her feet, but Usagi just simply nodded.

Malachite was watching this 'new' Sailor Moon jump and leap buildings as she was running around an import factory right off the water. Thunder was coming towards the location in the far off distance. Malachite watched her with a sly smirk across his lips and chuckled to himself, "This new Sailor Moon will be the perfect bait for Shinigami and Tuxedo Mask. Then we will finally have all of the crystals"

Duo, however just so happened to be in the same area. He walked around wearing his black baseball cap and checked the area out. "What a perfect place to keep Gundam parts undercover. Howard said he knew people around here." he said out loud as he studied all of the boxes around him. "I guess staying on Earth does come in handy" he chuckled to himself. But, something white flashed over his head and stole his black cap. Duo almost fell to the ground but he caught himself. He looked up to see the same white cat from before with his cap in his mouth.

"You again!" hollered Duo as he saw the same annoying white cat. The cat dashed off with Duo on his trail.

"Give me back my hat!" yelled Duo as he was chasing the white cat around.

The white cat was running off as fast as he could gasping for air. He saw a corner coming up and decided to turn the corner and run into the ally. Duo saw his movement and followed him as he ran into the alley just trying to catch that cat. The cat came to an end and Duo slide across the ground and body slammed the cat and got his hat back. The white cat had swirls in his eyes.

Duo simply put his cap back on, "What the hell were you in a hurry for?" laughed Duo as he saw the cat knocked out. It slowly got up, "all this over a cap?" asked the white cat.

Duo's eyes got big and he pointed at the white feline, "A talking cat! Wow, I've totally lost it now!"

The white cat shook his head, "The name's Artemis, and I know a lot about you, Duo Maxwell"

Duo gasp as the cat was talking to him, "I'm so glad I found you, you're needed here on earth"

"What do you mean! Oh my god, I can't believe I'm talking to a stray cat!" panicked Duo.

Artemis sighed, "That jewelry around your neck is the symbol of you're identity, Shinigami. Protector of the Sailor Scouts and the Moon Princess"

"Moon Princess? What are you talking about?" asked Duo as he gave Artemis a weird look.

"He means its you're duty to protect the Moon Princess as soon as she's been revealed along with the legendary Sailor Scouts" said a feminine voice.

Duo's eyes looked up to see a girl about his age with long blonde hair, that was half up in a red bow, sparkling light blue eyes, and she wore an orange mini sailor skirt with orange shoes and white gloves. She was definitely a Sailor Scout.

**5 reviews** to see the next chapter!


	13. Chapter 12

"Familiar Faces" By: Silver Nights 

**Chapter 12**

Duo was in a state of shock, "W-Who are you?" he asked the mysterious blonde goddess in the Sailor suit. The blonde Sailor Scout simply giggled and flipped some of her blonde locks behind her shoulder and smiled.

"I'm Sailor Venus, formally known as 'Sailor V'" grinned the Sailor scout.

Duo thought about what Sailor Venus said, "Sailor V?" he remembered the poster on the arcade window, his eyes then got big as it all made sense now. "You mean you're the famous super hero!" asked Duo.

Sailor Venus nodded, "Yes, well, I was" as she caught herself.

Duo's jaw dropped and he shook his head, "I can't believe this, what would someone like you want something out of me?"

"Easy, you're Shinigami, and that scythe that you carry is powerful throughout the galaxy. Enough to destroy a whole planet if you really concentrate" said Sailor Venus acting like it was no big deal. She took a seat on one of the wooden boxes.

"Why? Why did this happen to me?" asked Duo looking down at the jewelry around his neck holding the cross in his palm.

Artemis then took a stand, "We're not sure yet, but once we find the Silver Imperial Crystal and the Moon Princess, all of our questions will be answered"

"_Great, now I have to already put up with me being a Gundam Pilot and yet the Great Destroyer. I thought I was only Shinigami on the battle field_" thought Duo as he rolled his eyes.

Sailor Venus then looked to the right and quickly grabbed Duo and pulled him down. "Duck!" she whispered as they both hid behind the wooden box. Duo grunted, "What's the deal?" Duo looked ahead to see Usagi and her friends.

"Hey that's Usagi! What is she doing here?" asked Duo as he watched her from the darken ally.

"Be quite, they'll hear you" whispered Sailor Venus as she tugged Duo's sleeve. They watched from far away.

"She swung from a rope and saved the guy?" asked Ami as she was walking ahead from the group.  
"No way, if the Sailor Moon I knew would get tied up in a knot" joked Rei as she looked at Usagi. Usagi grunted, "Cut it out Rei!"

"Rei does have a point, it's totally out of character for the real Sailor Moon to do that" agreed Makoto.

"Who's side are you on anyway!" yelled Usagi as she got up in Makoto's face.

"What's important is that we need to know if she's our friend or enemy" Ami said changing the subject slightly.

"I wonder if she's the fifth Sailor Scout, what do you think Luna?" asked Rei as she turned to look at Luna who was sitting in a construction tube.

"I honestly have no idea girls" blushed Luna having no clue.

"Well if she is the fifth Sailor Scout, she is not getting my name. I was Sailor Moon first, and it's going to stay that way!" demanded Usagi as she stomped her foot.

The rest of the girls including Luna rolled their eyes and they heard a sound of a female screaming from far away. The girls quickly took off to see who was in trouble. Duo and Sailor Venus both watched the girls run straight ahead. Duo quickly jumped to his feet, "Where are they going!"

Sailor Venus stopped him, "We'll wait until they need us" as she rested her left hand on his shoulder. Duo glanced over to the blonde scout and just nodded his head gently and did as he was told.

Once the girls got closer, they saw the mysterious Sailor Scout tied up to some sort of a crane holding her high in the sky as a storm was coming its way to the city. You could hear and see the thunder in the far distance between the grayish purple clouds.

"It's her!" cried out Makoto as she looked up.

"She needs our help!" yelled Usagi as she started to run towards her.

"Wait Usagi! It could be a trap!" snapped Rei as she grabbed Usagi's hand. Usagi turned around and pulled away from her friend.

"I don't care if it is or isn't, I want to know who exactly she is and what's her deal" ordered Usagi. For once the whole team agreed with Usagi and took out their wands and called out;

"Mercury Power! Make-Up"

"Mars Power Make-Up!"

"Jupiter Power Make-Up!"

"Moon Prism Power Make-Up!"

The four girls then transformed into their Sailor outfits and made their way to save the mysterious Sailor Scout.

Quatre knocked on the door of Duo's apartment, Trowa came to answer the door, "Quatre" he calmly greeted.

Quatre walked in and looked around, he saw Heero watching T.V on the couch while Wufei glanced through a magazine in the arm chair. Trowa closed the door behind him and walked up to Quatre, "Where were you guys?"

"You mean Duo isn't back yet?" asked Quatre as he turned around and looked at his friends.

"What do you mean? I thought he was with you" answered Trowa as he took a seat at the table.

"He was, but he said he would meet me back here after he went to take care of some personal business" sighed Quatre as he narrowed his eyes to the ground.

"I'm sure wherever Duo is he's fine." sternly spoke Heero as he kept his eyes on the T.V. Quatre and Trowa both looked over towards him.

"Unless" started Wufei as he turned the page from the magazine, "He ran off to go see that girl again" and closed the magazine gently and set it on his lap.

"Usagi?" asked Quatre with a puzzled look.

That's it for now! I was wondering in your reviews if some of you could answer the following question:

**_When you read this story, do you imagine the characters in the Anime, Manga, or Other? If so please tell if you imagine them speaking in their English or Japanese voices._**

I would **love **to read your answers!


	14. Chapter 13

"Familiar Faces" By: Silver Nights 

**Chapter 13**

Thunder continued to roar as the other Sailor Moon hung motionless on the crane by her wrists. Malachite watched her patiently waiting for Tuxedo Mask, Shinigami, and the Sailor Scouts.

"_Pretty soon, the universe will belong to the Negaverse, c'mon where are they? Show up like you always do. Once we get the crystals we will be able to get the Silver Imperial Crystal_" he told himself as he was looking around the area to see any sign of them while standing on the roof.

"You on the roof!" yelled a heroine voice. Malachite turned to see who it was.

Lighting crashed and Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts appeared. "You let that fake Sailor Moon go! I am the real Sailor Moon, champion of justice! And in the name of the moon you're punished!"

"We will right wrongs and triumph over evil!" added Sailor Mars

"And that means you" finished Sailor Jupiter.

Malachite chuckled and looked down at the Scouts with pity. "It's a pleasure to meet you girls again for the first and last time" and he took his two hands formed dark energy at his palms making the whole area shake like an earthquake. The girls came together and waited to see what Malachite had in store. "Dark Energy electrify!" yelled Malachite ad a giant dorm covered the girls up. Sailor Moon screamed and started to panic.

"You're not going to get away with this!" yelled Sailor Mars, "Mars Fire Ignite!" by the dark energy sucked it up.

"Nice one Rei.." commented Sailor Moon, but Sailor Mars ignored her.

"Not even close" laughed Malachite as he set off little bombs in the dorm. The girls ran all over the place trying not to get hit.

Sailor Jupiter slowly got up, "Jupiter Thunder crash!" but once again the energy sucked it up.

"Not even close girls, looks like you have so much energy. Energy shrink!" ordered Malachite as the dorm started to get smaller and zap the girls with negative energy.

The girls began to panic, "_I wish Tuxedo Mask or Shinigami was here, they're our only hope_" thought Sailor Moon as she got close with her friends.

Tuxedo Mask ran around in the allies just looking for his companion. No sign of her yet, but Tuxedo Mask looked around, "_I know she's in danger, I can feel it_" he thought to himself. He then noticed a young girl tied up to a crane. Tuxedo Mask quickly recognized the girl and went after her and jumped high and chopped the rope in half before the lightning struck it. Tuxedo Mask and the mysterious Sailor Scout went into a dark alley where Tuxedo Mask embraced her in his arms, "It's alright now, your safe" he cooed in her ear.

The Sailor Scout opened her eyes, she then looked towards Tuxedo Mask with her deviously green eyes and gave an evil smirk and formed a dark crystal in her hand and stabbed Tuxedo Mask in his right shoulder and laughed. Tuxedo Mask fell to his knees.

"Sailor Moon why?" he asked with confusion.

"Your so pathetic Tuxedo Mask" the costume dropped off her body and it was actually Zoyciete in disguise.

"I should've known" grunted Tuxedo Mask as he felt so stupid after his mistake.

Zoyciete ignored his comment and let out her hand, "Zoy!" and pink cherry blossoms flew towards Tuxedo Mask, but he quickly ran through an alley of boxes. Zoyciete laughed, "You can run, but you can't hide" and grinned as a blue sword crystal formed into her hand and she went off to look for Tuxedo Mask.

Malachite continued to shrink his dark energy dorm that trapped the Sailor Scouts. The girls continued to panic.

"It's getting smaller by the minute!" freaked Sailor Moon.

"I'll stop him" grunted Sailor Jupiter as her Aetna came out from her terries, "Jupiter Thunder Crush!" but still, nothing happened. There was no change in the dorm. The Scouts were shocked.

The girls gasped, "Still nothing! He sucked up my power!" said Sailor Jupiter.

Sailor Mercury looked up into the sky as she saw the storm started to fade away, "We got to get out of here before he squishes us".

The girls looked around as everything was getting smaller and smaller. Malachite just chuckled as the girls were getting scared. "I wonder how Zoyciete it doing" he thought.

Zoyciete grunted as she flew through the allies slashing the boxes and bags making them fall over as she was searching for Tuxedo Mask. Tuxedo Mask saw the imported items starting to fall so he darted out as fast as he could so Zoyciete wouldn't see him. But it was too late, the Negaverse general caught him and charged at him as they started to fight. Tuxedo Mask was looking this one so far ever since he was stabbed, he whipped out his cane and tried to fight back against Zoyciete.

"You think your so tough don't you?" snarled Zoyciete as she flew cherry blossom petals at his face. Tuxedo Mask closed his eyes as he mask blew off. He opened his blue eyes and winced them at Zoyciete. Queen Beryl was watching from her crystal ball.

"I know that face!" gasped Beryl as she finally figured out Tuxedo Mask's identity.

Zoyciete was getting closer to almost winning the fight with Tuxedo Mask. Just as Tuxedo Mask was about to give up, a flash of light came out of no where. "Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" and it cut Zoyciete's hands causing her to bleed. Zoyciete quickly held her hand. She looked up to see who did the attack but saw a shadow of a long haired goddess standing in the wind. Tuxedo Mask knew it was a good time to leave Zoyciete.

"Another Sailor Scout! But that can't be because all of the Scouts are in Malachites dorm!" said Zoyciete as she looked to see where Tuxedo Mask was, but he already took off leaving her alone. Zoyciete teleported to tell Malachite the news.

Meanwhile, Sailor Venus, Artemis, and Duo both watched just what happened. "So she's responsible for turning my friends into monsters?" asked Duo as he looked over towards Sailor Venus.

Sailor Venus nodded, "She's the enemy, now we better go. The rest of the Scouts are in danger so transform!"

Duo looked down at the cross that was around his neck, "Are you sure about this?"

"Just do it!" ordered Sailor Venus.

"OK!" yelled Duo. He sighed and held the cross in his hand and left the power take over his body once again. He transformed into Shinigami and stood proudly with his scythe in his right hand.

Artemis smiled and looked up at Sailor Venus, "Venus, keep his identity a secret from the girls. The time will come when the past revels everything"

"OK Artemis" smiled Sailor Venus.

"Let's go" smirked Shinigami from under his bangs and they both took out to save the other girls.

**R/R please**! And **answer** this question:

**_What do you think is going to happen next?_**


	15. Chapter 14

**"Familiar Faces" By: Silver Nights**

**Chapter 14**

The Sailor Scouts huddled together as they lost all hope. Malachite was winning this time. Sailor Moon looked up to see Malachite still smiling proudly as he continued to shrink the dorm. "_Shinigami..Tuxedo Mask..where are you?_" thought Sailor Moon. Malachite was having the joy seeing the girls suffer.

Sailor Moon then gasped as she thought about Shinigami and Tuxedo Mask, "Maybe, Shinigami or Tuxedo Mask aren't going to come. What if they joined the Negaverse?"

"Don't think about that Sailor Moon" grunted Sailor Mercury.

Malachite chuckled to himself as he heard the girls conversation.

"Malachite" called out Zoyciete as she walked up to her love.

"What is it?" asked Malachite looking away for a second.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news, there seems to be another Sailor Scout" announced Zoyciete.

"Impossible, all the Scouts are here in the dorm" said Malachite in disbelief.

Zoyciete looked at the Sailor Scouts, "That's what I thought. Those brats! They probably tricked me with some sort of an illusion"

Sailor Moon and the Scouts were starting to collapse to there knees, "Oh Tuxedo Mask where are you? I wish you were here, or Shinigami"

Tuxedo Mask put his mask back on as he angrily watched the girls suffer in Malachites dorm. He realized he didn't have a choice. "Stop!"

Malachite and Zoyciete both looked to see Tuxedo Mask coming out of an alley. The girls weakly smiled as they saw there hero. Tuxedo Mask was covering the wound on his shoulder he looked up at Zoyciete and Malachite, "Stop! Leave them alone!" he ordered, he collapsed again but caught himself, "I'll give you the crystals".

Zoyciete smirked, "I like your thinking, now hand them over!" she let out her hand.

Tuxedo Mask slowly walked towards Malachite and Zoyciete, he knew what he was doing wasn't good, he looked at Sailor Moon suffering, "I'm sorry, I have to do it in order to let you be safe." he thought to himself.

"He's not handing you anything!" yelled a mysterious female voice.

The Sailor Scouts slowly looked up, along with Tuxedo Mask, Malachite and Zoyciete. "Where did that voice come from?" asked Zoyciete as she looked around.

There was silence, and a slash cut across Malachite's hands causing them to immediately bleed. Malachite screamed, Zoyciete gasped and caught him, "Malachite!". They looked up to see Shinigami kneeling while holding his scythe with another Sailor Scout standing in the bright light from the crescent moon in the sky. She had long blonde hair and wore an orange Sailor outfit while a red mask covered her mysterious eyes. She then jumped down from the roof and landed right next to the Sailor Scouts who were outside the dorm.

She cleared her throat to make her introduction, "I'm Sailor Venus, and if your looking for trouble" she paused and revealed her identity, "Here it comes right back at yea" she then put her hands in the air and aimed at the dorm, "Venus, Crescent beam Smash!" and the dorm shattered into pieces letting the scouts become free once again.

Shinigami jumped down from the roof as well and landed in front of the Sailor Scouts as if he was protecting them. Sailor Moon blinked twice and looked at Sailor Venus along with the other scouts. "Sailor Venus? You're the 5th Sailor Scout?" asked Sailor Moon.

Sailor Venus smiled and nodded her head. The white cat with the yellow crescent moon on his forehead then made his appearance, "Meet Sailor Venus, formally known as 'Sailor V', the Sailor Scouts are united at last" he then jumped down and stood next to Luna.

"How've you been Luna?" asked Artemis as he gave her a wink

Luna grunted and ignored him and went back to watching the Sailor Scouts and Shinigami. Zoyciete and Malachite were getting furious, "Enough! We don't care about your stupid reunion. All of you are done!" yelled Zoyciete.

"You're wrong there Zoyciete" laughed Shinigami as he twirled his scythe. Zoyciete got mad at his sassy attitude towards her, she was about to throw her rose pedals at him, but they were interrupted by Queen Beryl.

"Zoyciete, Malachite, return to the Dark Kingdom, its too risky to fight" ordered Queen Beryl.

"But your highness, we can beat them!" yelled Zoyciete.

"Don't question me! Return at once!" and she vanished into the night sky.

Zoyciete sighed and looked at the Scouts and Shingami, "You may have gotten away this time, until we meet again" and Zoyciete and Malachite both vanished.

Shinigami grunted and vanished as well. Sailor Moon saw him disappear before her eyes, "Shinigami! Wait!" but it was too late.

Tuxedo Mask watched near by and weakly smiled and took off as well. Sailor Jupiter walked up to Sailor Moon and rested her hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, he'll be back, he always comes back" and Sailor Moon just smiled and nodded.

Sailor Venus then made her way towards the group. Sailor Mercury gave her friendly smile, "I'm so glad we finally found you".

"Yeah, it took us a while to find everyone" added Sailor Mars.

"Welcome to the team" winked Sailor Jupiter.

Sailor Venus giggled and thanked them. Sailor Moon was so into the new Scouts beauty, she couldn't take her eyes off of her. Her hair glowing in the moonlight and her dazzling smile. A idea then got into Sailor Moon's head, "Are you the Moon Princess we're looking for?"

"I really don't know" chuckled Sailor Venus and just smiled at her new friends.

Sailor Moon returned the smile, "Well once again, we're so happy we finally found you"

"I'm just as happy to have found you guys too. It took Artemis and I a while to find all of you" relieved Sailor Venus.

"_I can't believe I'm working with Sailor V!_" thought Sailor Moon as she blushed happily.

"Finally the Sailor Scouts are united!" cheered Sailor Jupiter as they huddled together and put there hands in the middle like a true team.

"Enough with the greetings, we have important business to take care of with the Negaverse. We still need to find the Moon Princess and think of a plan to defeat Beryl" interrupted Artemis.

"Right, we'll have our annual meeting at my temple on Cheery Hill" announced Sailor Mars.

"Alright, we'll be there. Got to go though, see yea!" winked Sailor Venus as she quickly took off with Artemis.

"She's in a hurry" said Sailor Mercury

"Sailor V..", repeated Sailor Moon with her eyes all big and happy.

* * *

Duo ran through the streets of Tokyo his mind was racing on what just happened to him. But he was more concerned about his friends wondering or worrying where he was all night. "_They've probably been worried about me all this time_" thought Duo as his mind began to race.

He made it to his apartment and ran up the stairs and turned around many corners and many halls and was almost out of breath. He finally made it to his door and banged on it three times. Quatre came and answered the door. Quatre's eyes got big when he saw Duo.

"Where have you been? We've been wondering what happened to you. You were gone for almost the whole day Duo!"

"We thought you were kidnapped by someone from OZ" said Heero.

Duo then got a cocky grin on his face, "Please, OZ knows I'm full of tricks"

"Don't get your hopes too high, one of these days you might get caught" snapped Wufei

Duo grunted and ignored Wufei and went to his room and slammed the door.

"Duo? Are you ok?" asked Quatre.

Duo locked his door and walked into his bathroom and turned on the shower and undid his hair from its braid and thought about some things that were on his mind, like Sailor Moon, his destiny, his job as a Gundam Pilot, and Death Scythe, but most of all, Usagi.

OK, that's it for now, I know I changed some things from the original story, but oh well that's why it's a fan fiction. If you're a really good artist along with computer art, then please read below

**WANTED!** **A REALLY** good computer artist!

I'm looking for people who would like to draw some scenes from this Fan fiction and my other story **"For the Rest of my Life"** that fits with the whole story. If this is you and you're willing to do this, please e-mail me (_can be found in my info_) and let me know or just post a review. You will be credited. Just tell me what scene your doing.

Also, if you asked to see my **Crossover Music Videos**, I haven't Imed you because when you post reviews it doesn't show up for some reason? So just e-mail or IM me on AOL on **Usagi Duo x 25** Thanks.


	16. Chapter 15

**"Familiar Faces" By: Silver Nights**

**Chapter 15**

Mamoru Chiba slammed his weak body against his apartment door still covering his shoulder. It left blood stains on the door that he didn't notice. He walked towards his couch and slumped into it and took deep breaths as he could feel the sting of pain in his wound. "_I'm so stupid, falling for that fake Sailor Moon. I put the Scouts in danger_" he thought. He leaned back his head and looked up at his ceiling, he was then distracted by a glowing light coming from his T.V. An annoying laughter he heard, he right away knew who was coming to pay him a visit.

"Zoyciete.." started Mamoru as he saw her face appear on his T.V

"Good Morning Mamoru, how's that cut of yours? You should really have a doctor take a look at that" joked Zoycite.

Mamoru grunted, "What do you want?"

Zoyciete playfully tossed her ponytail, "Meet me at Starlight tower at 5:00p.m for you to hand me the two last rainbow crystals, we'll fight a fair fight, winner takes the crystals"

A sly smirk spread across Mamoru's face, "Alright, you're on"

The T.V started to fade with Zoyciete's image, "Remember Mamoru, I know who you are and where you live and if you don't show up, I will hunt you down" and she then vanished.

Mamoru ignored her comment and grunted again as he felt the pain strike, he looked out his window to see Starlight Tower casting a shadow from his window as the morning sunrise was starting to shine across Tokyo.

Later that afternoon, Usagi ran out of her school as usual, panting and trying to get air in her body she was just done telling her teacher Ms. Haruna that she wouldn't be able to stay for her detention. "She's going to kill me for not staying after, I think I can handle that. But that Rei is going to have a fit when I arrive at her temple late.." she then had thought of Rei yelling and bitching at her like always that annoyed her. She sighed and ignored it and continued to run. Her blue eyes then got big as she noticed Mamoru slouching and walking slow with his hand covering his right shoulder.

"Hey, there's Mamoru" stated Usagi as she saw him walking so slow. She decided to catch up to him and give him a little smack on the back, but that only caused Mamoru more pain. "Sorry there was a bee on your back" she lied.  
"Thanks, I hate bee's" grunted Mamoru, he looked at her again, "Thanks Meatball head"

Usagi furiously grunted, "Stop calling me that! I get enough of it from your friend Rei"

Mamoru weakly smiled, "Fine, I won't call you that, but I better get going, I have to meet up with someone. See you around Usagi!" and he gave a little wave and walked away.

Usagi had a blank reaction with her eyes wide, "Wow, he was actually nice. That never happens" She then felt something wet in the palm of her hand, she opened up her hand and was shocked to see blood. "Blood!" she gasped. She then quickly looked up to see Mamoru but he was too far away, she started to get worried about him. "He's hurt! It must be bad, yet he's not himself. I better follow him to make sure he's alright" and she forgot about Rei's and ran after Mamoru. As she was running, being the klutz that she is, she bumped into a friend of hers, Duo. She looked down to see him knocked on the ground with his cap next to him.

"Duo! Are you alright?" asked Usagi as she helped him up

"Isn't it a little ironic how we always bump into each other?" sarcastically said Duo as she dusted himself off.

"Here's your cap" smiled Usagi as she handed it to him.

"Thanks" he smiled at her as well and placed his cap back on his head.

"I can't stay in chat cause I need to take care of something but see you later!" waved Usagi as she took off like a rabbit and ran down the sidewalk trying not to hit people.

"_She's in a hurry.._" thought Duo as he watched her. He then noticed Mamoru up ahead and had a feeling Usagi was following him for whatever reason. He got curious and slight jealous. "_Something is going on between them._" he thought and followed Usagi.

The sun was setting, and Mamoru was right in front of Starlight Tower, he stood there gazing at it took a deep breath and was ready to have his fight with Zoyciete. A hand then reached out behind him and he was about to do a karate punch until he saw it was Usagi.

"Usagi! Why are you following me!" asked Mamoru getting annoyed.

"Cool it! I'm just concerned about you!" replied Usagi.

"Why are you worried?" asked Mamoru raising an eye brow.

"'Cause you're bleeding and it looks pretty bad" answered Usagi as Mamoru turned away from her.

Mamoru rolled his eyes, "Why would you care? Just leave me alone!" and continued to walk away from the Meatball Head.

Usagi stuttered, "Mam-Mamoru, Wait!" but he ignored her.

Usagi sighed and just looked at him. "You know, if you wanted to date him you shouldn't really be stalking him" she jumped and turned around to see Duo leaning over her shoulder. She screamed and got angry, "I'm not stalking him! He's bleeding and there's something wrong!"

"So, if he told you to leave you alone, do so" joked Duo.

"No! I'm too stubborn! I got a C+ in first aid and I'm not going to let Mamoru Chiba get away like this!" shouted Usagi as she pointed her left index finger in the air.

"_Well I'm glad you haven't seen Heero like this, if she's like this when people get hurt I can imagine what Heero would do_" thought Duo as he bit his lip. He thought about Heero blowing up at Usagi all the time and how annoyed his friends would get from her being curious. He then noticed Usagi wasn't standing next to him anymore, but running into the park where Starlight tower was. "Hey Usagi! Wait!" and he followed her.

Mamoru continued to walk towards the tower. Zoyciete winced her eyes from the building as she saw Mamoru coming. Mamoru gasped as the whole area turned a bright neon red color. He then heard a scream behind him. He sprung around to see Usagi shaking nervously.

"Usagi!" called out Duo as he saw her shaking, he ran next to her and got his gun ready as they were surrounded in a red bubble that took them inside Starlight Tower.

* * *

"She's doesn't deserve to be the leader! She's so late I can't take it anymore!" flipped Rei as angrily threw her broom. Ami and Makoto just watched with no emotion.

"Calm down Rei, even Usagi isn't this late" said Ami

"Yeah, maybe something happened" agreed Makoto.

Luna put her paw to her mouth, "Something must have happened, Usagi would've been here by now"

Ami put her fist by her mouth, "I'm starting to get really worried"

"Is this the Sailor Scout meeting?" asked a voice.

The three girls turned around to see a girl in a school uniform similar to Usagi and Ami's, she had long blonde hair that half of it was pulled back in a red bow and light blue eyes with a white cat standing next to her.

"Come on, you don't remember us?" asked Artemis.

"Who are you?" asked Rei as she tried to get a good look.

"I'm Minako Aino, known as Sailor Venus or Sailor V" introduced the school girl

The girls gasped, she looked so different when she wasn't a Sailor Scout. Then again, they all did. "Where's your friend, I think her name is Usagi, right Artemis?" asked Minako. Artemis nodded.

"She hasn't shown up?"

"Nope" blushed the girls with embarrassment.

Minako then started to turn around, "Artemis and I were getting bad vibes near Starlight tower. I say we go check it out, maybe Usagi is in trouble"

The girl nodded and grabbed there transformation wands and ran down the stairs on Rei's temple.

_**At Duo's Apartment…**_

Heero slammed his fist on the table, "What makes him think he can take off like this?"

"Yeah, he's wanted out there he can be captured or killed" added Trowa as he looked out the window.

"I don't like this, he's putting himself in danger" calmly said Quatre

Wufei was polishing his sword, "Ever since he met that stupid girl he's been leaving whenever he wants"

Heero then got up and put his gun in his pocket and left the group.

"Where are you going?" asked Trowa.

"I'm going to find him, he said he was going for a walk in the park earlier this morning" coldly answered Heero as he started to open the door.

"We'll go with you" offered Quatre as he grabbed a gun as well.

The whole team grabbed there guns and closed the door behind them and was on there way to go find there braided friend.

**_At Starlight Tower…_**

Zoyciete watched at Usagi, Mamoru, and Duo landed on the marble ground softly, Mamoru turned around to see Usagi laying on the ground resting as Duo started to weakly get up. Duo looked around and he saw Zoyciete and Mamoru both about to have a show down.

"_It's that girl who's responsible for changing my friends into monsters, what does she want with that guy anyway?_" thought Duo.

"Duo?" weakly said Usagi as she opened her eyes. "Where are we?"

"It's ok Usagi, we're safe" lied Duo, he knew Zoyciete was trouble.

Usagi saw Zoycite and Mamoru placing the rainbow crystals on the ground. "_What does Zoyciete want with Mamoru?_" she thought.

Duo saw the rainbow crystals on the ground, he then gasped, "The Rainbow Crystals"

Usagi was shocked that Duo knew what those were, "_How does he know what those are?_" she thought once again.

Duo quickly put his hand in his pocket and felt he had the two other crystals on him. They were probably going to go after him if they knew. Zoyciete glanced over to Duo and saw him with his hands in his pocket.

"Hand me the other crystals!" screamed Zoyciete.

Malachite then appeared by Duo and Usagi with his hands open. Mamoru turned around and gasp. Malachite laughed wickedly, but that didn't stop Duo. Duo bravely pulled out his gun and shot Malachite in the chest two times. Usagi covered her ears and screamed the same time Zoyciete did. Malachite's hands quickly went to his chest. Zoyciete was filled with rage and made the whole area become foggy and grow ice and spikes on the ceiling.

"What's happening!" panicked Usagi as she huddled close to both Mamoru and Duo.


	17. Chapter 16

**"Familiar Faces" By: Silver Nights**

**Chapter 16**

Duo and Mamoru were both prepared for anything that was about to happen to the trio. Usagi was still trying to figure out why Mamoru and Duo both had something to do with Zoyciete. There was a cracking noise that was coming from the ceiling, Usagi looked up and screamed as she saw a spike about to fall on her. Mamoru quickly pushed her out of the way and grabbed her hand to run as the spikes were starting to fall. Duo ran after them.

"_This is way weird, what would Zoyciete want to have anything to do with Mamoru or Duo?_" silently thought Usagi. There then was a rumbling sound coming from the ground, Usagi turned around to see the floor was starting to split apart like an earthquake. Usagi started to scream and cry like her usual self, "Why does this have to happen to me! We're going to die"

"Shut up and hurry to the elevator!" ordered Duo as they were getting close.

Usagi ran up to the button and started to push the buttons like mad, "C'mon! c'mon! open the door!"

Mamoru turned around to see Zoyciete coming after him as she whipped out a sword. Mamoru turned and pulled out a rose, "Usagi, you and your friend get out of here. I'll take care of Zoyciete"

"No! Mamoru don't!" cried out Usagi as the elevator door started to open.

Mamoru had no choice, he put the rose up in the air and turned into the handsome and mysterious Tuxedo Mask before Duo and Usagi's eyes. They both stared in shock and gasped.

"He's Tuxedo Mask?" blurted out Usagi with disbelief that the boy who always made fun of her for years was the one who protected her and helped her in many battles. Usagi froze and just stood there watching Tuxedo Mask about to battle with Zoyciete.

"C'mon Usagi!" yelled Duo as he pulled her onto the elevator and pushed the button to make the doors close quickly. As the boarded the elevator, Duo looked out the window gazing over Tokyo as they were going up. "Don't worry Usagi, I won't let anything bad happen to you, I promise"

Usagi blushed at Duo's words. The elevator started to shake a little and the door behind Duo and Usagi vanished. "This isn't over yet" thought Usagi as she looked towards the floor.

* * *

Sailor Mercury touched the back of her earring to get her computer goggles to see where Usagi was located. It zoomed in on the elevator and there was Usagi with Duo on there way up. Sailor Mercury gasped, "She's with Duo!"

"Anyway we can get them out?" asked Sailor Mars

Sailor Mercury pressed a few buttons, "No, everything is locked or sealed"

"Not for long, Jupiter Thunder Crash!" yelled Sailor Jupiter and her electricity zapped a hole in the building making everyone shocked and surprised. Sailor Jupiter tossed her hair and gave a cocky chuckle, "That was easy, let's go!" and the group followed her in.

Meanwhile, Malachite watched them enter the building. He was excited to mess around with the Scouts again. "_Zoyciete, I hope you don't mess up with Beryl_" he thought. He was worried that Zoyciete would be punished for disobeying Beryl's orders and being sidetracked towards her fight with Tuxedo Mask. She knew better.

* * *

Usagi was looking out the window not saying a word to Duo, they both watched them get higher and higher. Usagi then blurted out, "So Duo, how do you know what the rainbow crystals are?" Usagi then caught herself, "I'm sorry! Its none of my business in the first place" she blushed.

Duo didn't mind at all, "I want to know who I am, and what's my destiny"

Usagi gave Duo a weird look, then began to listen.

"I don't know who I am, I don't even know what my real name is." admitted Duo as he shyly turned away.

"What do you mean?" asked Usagi.

Duo sighed and began his story, " I have no memory of my parents, or my family. I have no idea who they are, or if there dead or alive. I'm pretty sure they were killed by OZ. When I was younger, I hung around with a bunch of orphans who would steal food and items to survive. We got into a lot of trouble, until one day a group of parents turned us into the Maxwell Church. I was raised by Father Maxwell and Sister Helen, I guess you can say they were kind of like my parents"

Usagi nodded.

"OZ came, and threatened to destroy my hometown. I told them I would steal them a mobile suit as long as they left the people alone. They agreed and I went off and stole a Mobile Doll, but when I returned. Everyone was dead"

Usagi's eyes watered and she covered her mouth. Duo's story was getting to her heart. "You poor thing"

Duo continued, "My best friend Solo died as well, together we were a Duo. Since I was nameless at the time, I gave myself the name of Duo Maxwell in honor of my friend, and my somewhat Father. Usagi, I'm a Gundam Pilot and I fight for peace and justice. I'm wanted because the colonies look at us pilots as the enemy, but I'm not. People just don't understand"

Usagi was in total shock, she couldn't believe what she was hearing, "So why are you here on Earth?"

"I'm hiding for now. But the reason why I know about the rainbow crystals is because a mysterious girl with long blonde hair comes into my dreams and says something about the Silver Imperial Crystal. She wants it, and I think it can help me know who I really am" answered Duo.

Usagi walked a little bit closer to Duo, "It must be hard to not know who you are."

Duo gave a little smirk, "It doesn't bother me that much" and he turned away to look out the window. Just as he turned away, Usagi imagined him as Shinigami from his side profile. Usagi quickly blushed and her eyes watered.

"_He looks kind of like Shinigami, but he can't be Shinigami though, could he?_" she asked herself silently.

* * *

Malachite looked out the window watching the buildings light up in Tokyo. His power made the calm room become cold and freezing. His blue eyes were starting to glow a light blue color making the cities power go off and it all focused on Starlight tower.

The Gundam Pilots came to a stop in front of the tower. They looked around the whole area to see all of the cities power go off.

"I don't like this.." mumbled Heero as he pulled out his gun.

"I hope Duo is alright" nervously said Quatre as he watched what was happening.

"I found a opening you guys" announced Trowa as he saw the big hole that was made by Sailor Jupiter. The Gundam Pilots quickly ran over by Trowa. "Let's go" and they all followed Trowa into the building, just as the Sailor Scouts were running up the stairs.

A tornado surrounded the building and turned the once Starlight Tower into a dark kingdom. Usagi noticed that the elevator wasn't the same like it was before. Duo and Usagi were surrounded by some weird green walls with oddly shapes. The elevator then came to a stop.

"So, you finally made it to the top"

Usagi and Duo both looked up to see Zoyciete standing proudly holding Tuxedo Mask by his hair. Usagi's eyes started to water, "What have you done to him!" she balled.

Zoyciete just started to laugh at Usagi's face, "It was stupid of him to challenge me in a fight." Usagi continued to cry as she saw the poorly beaten Tuxedo Mask with tears in his eyes from the pain as well.

"Tuxedo Mask.." cried Usagi.

"I'm sorry, Usagi" whispered Tuxedo Mask, he then closed his eyes and rested his head.

Zoyciete was laughing as Usagi was crying. Duo just stood there wanting to comfort Usagi. He noticed that Usagi did have strong feelings for Mamoru and Tuxedo Mask. He wasn't feeling to good inside. Zoyciete then took her two hands and formed fire by the palm of her hands. She sent it down towards Usagi and Duo. Duo then didn't know what to do. Usagi's eyes had a serious look in them. "_I have no choice, but to transform right in front of Duo. Only Sailor Moon can get us out of here_" she thought. Usagi then took a stand.

"You've messed with the wrong girl Zoyciete!" yelled Usagi. Duo turned to look at Usagi, "_What is she talking about?_" he thought.

"Moon Prism Power!" shouted Usagi with her hand in the air. Usagi opened her eyes and let the pink ribbons surround her body changing her school uniform into her Sailor suit. Duo gasp in shock as she saw her change before his eyes. Her suit was formed along with her long white gloves, her red boots were just being put on her. "I don't believe it.." stuttered Duo, "Usagi's Sailor Moon" and once he finished his sentence, Usagi was done transforming and became, Sailor Moon.

Zoyciete watched the fire cause a explosion below and chuckled to herself and turned around. "Finally, there both dead" she said to herself.

"Think again Zoyciete!"

Zoyciete turned around to see Sailor Moon and Duo standing in the black smoke. The smoke finally vanished and Sailor Moon was standing in front of Duo to protect him. Sailor Moon got in her famous pose, "Enough is Enough, In the name of the Moon, your punished!"

Zoyciete laughed again, "You can't do anything, your powers aren't like your little friend Shinigami's" Sailor Moon's eyes got big, "What are you talking about? Shinigami isn't even here"

"I'm right behind you" grinned Duo

Sailor Moon just about froze and slowly turned around, "No way". Duo walked a little closer towards Sailor Moon and closed his eyes and touched the cross that was around his neck. Sailor Moon's jaw dropped as she saw Duo's priest outfit turn into black armor with black pants and boots and formed bat like wings on his back and held his scythe.

"D-Duo!" cried out Sailor Moon as she was still in shock.

Shinigami ignored her reaction and walked in front of Sailor Moon, "I take you want the last Rainbow Crystals from me, am I right?"

"Exactly" sneered Zoyciete.

"OK, just leave Sailor Moon out of this" ordered Shinigami.

"Please, let me help" begged Sailor Moon, "We can work together"

Shinigami ignored her and slowly walked towards Zoyciete. As he was walking, Zoyciete had another one of her tricks up her sleeve. She made her right hand slowly form a sharp crystal that was behind Sailor Moon. She had plans to kill Sailor Moon and Shinigami. The crystal slowly rose from the ground, and Zoyciete formed her hand in a fist making the crystal head towards Sailor Moon. Shinigami could sense something was wrong, he turned around and saw the crystal heading towards Sailor Moon. Shinigami ran towards Sailor Moon and pushed her out of the way making the spike stab him in the stomach.

"NOO!" cried out Sailor Moon as she saw Shinigami get stabbed. Shinigami screamed in pain as he fell backwards. Sailor Moon caught him before he could hit the floor.

_Deep in my soul, _

_a love so strong, _

_it takes control._

"Duo, oh Duo are you alright?" cried Sailor Moon as she looked down at his body

"Its up to you know…Usagi" whispered Duo as he tried to touch Sailor Moon's cheek but his hand quickly dropped.

Sailor Moon looked down to see that his body was untransformed and was back to his normal priest outfit.

"Duo, Duo you can't leave me like this all by myself" sobbed Sailor Moon as tears rolled down her cheeks. Now we both know. The secrets bared, The feelings shown.

The Gundam Pilots finally made it to where Usagi, Duo, and Zoyciete were. They all had a confused look on his face wondering why Duo was on the ground and who was that girl dressed weird holding onto his body.

"What is going on?" asked Quatre.

"We're too late"

Quatre and the rest of the pilots turned to there right to see Sailor Venus, Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter standing next to them.

_Driven far apart, _

_I make a wish on a shooting star._

Sailor Moon looked down on the resting Duo. "Oh Duo.." and one of Sailor Moon's last tears rolled down her cheek and started to glow a magical white color. The rainbow crystals that Malachite had started to glow, along with the ones in Duo's pocket. They all floated into the air entering Usagi's tear.

"The crystals are becoming one!" gasped Luna

The Gundam Pilots and the Sailor Scouts stood there in awe along with Zoyciete.

_There will come a day, _

_Somewhere far away,_

_In your arms I'll stay, My only love._

The crescent moon wand appeared twirling gently in the air, the crystals then formed, the Silver Imperial Crystal and locked itself in the center of the wand and it started to glow. Tuxedo Mask slowly opened his eyes seeing the glowing wand. Sailor Moon slowly stood up and saw the wand glowing in front of her.

"It's Usagi!" gasped Sailor Venus

"She's the Moon Princess!" added Sailor Mercury.

Sailor Moon felt her body change in front of everyone. A yellow crescent moon symbol appeared on the center of her forehead. She went from her regular Sailor Moon outfit, to a long white princess gown that sparkled. The Moon Princess, was finally found.


	18. Chapter 17

"Familiar Faces" By: Silver Nights 

**Chapter 17**

Zoyciete, the Scouts, the Pilots, and Tuxedo Mask watched the pink glowing light that surrounded the birth of the Moon Princess. Her long blonde streamers continued to flow, her eyes were closed as she concentrated on getting her memories back. She held the crescent moon wand with her hands. Duo still laid there unconscious, not having any idea what was going on.

"Wow, Sailor Moon.." gasped Luna as her eyes widen and the crescent moon on her forehead shined a bright light. "Your Moon Princess memories are now revealed" and the glowing from her forehead stopped.

"Who would've guessed that Usagi was the Moon Princess along. Its hard to believe" stated Sailor Jupiter.

"Tell me about it" grunted Sailor Mars as she rolled her eyes.

The Moon Princess knelt down beside Duo and gently picked up his head and rested it on her lap. The pink light had stopped glowing.

The Gundam Pilots watched with confusion on what was happening with their friend. They had no idea about Duo's past life.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Heero becoming impatient.

Quatre shushed him, "Let's just see what happens"

"Enough with your silly chatter! I want that Imperial Silver Crystal and I want it now! Zoy!" yelled Zoyciete as she shot dark energy from the palm of her hand towards the Moon Princess. The energy just flew past the Princess without a scratch. The Princess slowly raised up the crescent moon wand.

"Cosmic Moon Power" her voice rang out raspy.

A bright light came from the crystal and lit up the whole room. Zoyciete covered her eyes, she was almost blinded from the light. Zoyciete screamed and flew back and hit the wall from the incredible force and landed on the ground knocked out.

The Princess set the wand next to her, "Duo Maxwell…I feel your growing weaker" sobbed the Moon Princess as tears rolled down her rosy cheeks, "Please do not go, I need you".

A small tear fell onto Duo's left cheek. Duo slowly opened his eyes, "You're finally free..Usagi. You're free and now I remember everything" whispered Duo as he grabbed the Moon Princess's hand. "I'm the God of Death, 'Shinigami'.

Princess Serenity eyes widen as she gasped, "Shinigami, I am remembering everything now too, I'm Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom and you were raised by Queen Beryl and the Negaverse. We were in love, but my Kingdom didn't approve. I can picture the last time we were together"

Princess Serenity and Duo were then having flashbacks of their past life, they were back on the Moon at the Moon Kingdom, "It was right before the last battle with the Negaverse, you were fighting for the White Moon family against the dark forces. It was the last time I saw you. You fought against Prince Endymion of Earth. He betrayed my people" sobbed Princess Serenity.

The Sailor Scouts gasped as they found out Tuxedo Mask was really their enemy. Tuxedo Mask over heard the story. He shook his head, "It can't be true…tell me its not true!" and he stormed off with disbelief.

Duo started to grunt with pain, Princess Serenity stroked his bangs, "And you set us free, and we're now together like we were a thousand years ago." Princess Serenity closed her eyes, "We are free" and the pink light returned, glowing, making the white gown on the Princess vanish and Usagi was back in her Sailor Moon outfit and collapsed on Duo's chest.

"Sailor Moon!" yelled Sailor Venus and she ran towards the two resting bodies with the rest of the Scouts.

Sailor Mercury picked up her body off of Duo, "I think she'll be alright, she just fainted"

"All of this was probably too much for her" suggest Luna.

"With all of those memories coming back who could blame her" agreed Artemis.

Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mars surrounded Duo's body, Sailor Mars gently shook it trying to wake him up. "C'mon Duo wake up! It's me! Rei!"

"We have to get him to a doctor" panicked Sailor Jupiter.

"Don't touch him!" hollered a calm voice.

Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter looked up to see Heero, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei standing next to them. Heero pushed Sailor Jupiter out of the way and picked up Duo carelessly. Trowa stepped in and threw Duo over his shoulder.

"What do you think your doing!" snapped Sailor Mars

"He's hurt!" added Sailor Jupiter

"Don't you think you guys caused him enough trouble as it is?" cruelly said Trowa.

"It's your fault for getting him involved in this situation" blamed Heero.

"It's his destiny! This was suppose to happen! Don't you understand that?" barked Sailor Mars forming fists.

"He lived his past life already, he doesn't need to re live it again with that stupid Moon Princess of yours" snarled Wufei.

"Why I outta kick your…" started Sailor Jupiter as she was ready to attack but Luna stepped in front of Sailor Jupiter and shook her head.

"Don't you see? Usagi and Duo are meant to be together!" pleaded Sailor Venus.

"How can you do this to them?" added Sailor Mercury.

"Duo has other important things to take care of, he doesn't need a silly girl involved in his life" coldly said Trowa as him and the rest of the pilots turned there backs towards the Scouts. "Wait! Where are you going?" asked Sailor Mars.

"Home to take care of him, from now on Duo isn't allowed to see that friend of yours, ever" Heero said as he was walking with his friends. Quatre slowly turned around to see the girls with worried looks on their faces, he knew this wasn't right. But he put up with it anyway.

"They're so heartless…" whispered Sailor Venus.

"Don't worry, its their destiny to be together and it will work out just fine. I have a feeling everything will turn out good in the end" weakly smiled Luna.

"I hope you got a good look at your Princess..'cause she's going back into history forever" weakly said Zoyciete as she was trying to stand up. Malachite then appeared next to Zoyciete and he caught her in his arms.

"Zoyciete your trembling!" panicked Malachite.

"Help me..Malachite..help me defeat them" stuttered Zoyciete.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure they won't leave. In the mean time I'm off to get something better" chuckled Malachite.

* * *

Tuxedo Mask was cursing and having a fit, "It can't be true! I can't be the enemy. I know Shinigami is the real enemy!" 

The whole area started to shake and a illusion of Malachite appeared. "Come back to the dark side Prince Endymoin" A dark bubble then appeared around his body and took him into the throne room of Queen Beryl.

* * *

The Scouts were lost on what he meant, all Malachite did was smile at them and vanished with Zoyciete in his arms.

* * *

"Great work! The Moon Princess is born and has the Imperial Silver Crystal. So what are you going to do about it Malachite?" asked Queen Beryl.

"Don't worry my Queen, She's just a irresponsible teenager, I doubt she can pull it off as the Moon Princess" calmly said Malachite.

"I hope your right, I'll give you another chance" smoothly said Queen Beryl. 'Now Zoyciete, explain your behavior earlier with Tuxedo Mask"

"Please your majesty, I can explain" begged Zoyciete.

"I've gave you too many chances! Eternal sleep forever!" hollered Queen Beryl

"No! Queen Beryl please don't!" begged Malachite.

But it was too late, Queen Beryl zapped energy causing Zoyciete to fall to the ground to go below to rest for all eternity. "Let that be a warning to you Malachite"

"Yes…" stuttered Malachite.

"Now, to more important things" started Queen Beryl.

Tuxedo Mask then appeared in front of the Queen, "Queen Beryl!"

Queen Beryl chuckled, "That's me alright, Welcome to your true family Prince Endymion"

"What do you mean true family? I thought Shinigami was yours" sneered Tuxedo Mask.

"We'll worry about Shinigami later, in the mean time I better fix you up for the future" laughed Beryl. She took her hand and sent Tuxedo Mask down below to where the energy was taken place and Tuxedo Mask opened his eyes inside a tube with pink liquid. He tried to get out but it was too strong.

"Great energy of the Negaforce, do we have enough energy to prince back Prince Endymions true self?" asked Queen Beryl bowing.

"Yes, but go slowly. He'll be back to his old self from a thousand years ago" simply stated the Negaforce.

Queen Beryl and her Master both laughed as Tuxedo Mask was going to transform into the evil Prince Endymoin like he was years ago.

* * *

The Scouts walked around looking for the exit of the creepy cave that they were in. "Which way Mercury?" asked Sailor Venus.

"Hold on, I'm still getting ratings" replied Sailor Mercury as she continued to punch in buttons on her computer. "Its really had to get a answer in this place"

Sailor Jupiter grunted with Sailor Moon resting on her back, "Hurry Ami, because I don't know how long I can carry this meatball head on my back"

"I heard that.." grunted Sailor Moon as she was started to slowly wake up.

"She's waking up!" cheered Sailor Venus.

"Are you ok Usagi?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

"Do you remember anything?" asked Sailor Mars.

Sailor Moon was slowly looking around and finally realized what happened. "Duo! Where is he?" she asked as she jumped off of Sailor Jupiter's back.

"Is he hurt? What happened to him? Why isn't he here?" flipped Sailor Moon looking at all of her friends hoping they would give her an answer.

"His friends..took him away, they don't want you two to see each other" sadly said Sailor Mars.

'Wh-what? Why?" asked Sailor Moon.  
"They feel we caused him trouble. But its not our fault, this was suppose to happen" stated Sailor Venus.

"What about Tuxedo Mask?" asked Sailor Moon.

"He stormed off once he found he's the enemy." Sailor Jupiter said as she walked towards Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon eyes watered, "Oh Duo, what are we going to do. I have to see him"

"Get it together you guys, I understand everything is in shock for you but you need to understand your pasts. Luna and I are just remembering everything." explained Artemis.

"Are we part of the Moon Kingdom too?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

"Yeah Jupiter, if Usagi's the Moon Princess then we must have been her court and we had important jobs ourselves" answered Sailor Venus.

"Exactly" started Artemis, " Long ago back in the Moon Kingdom, we lived in a peaceful time called 'The Silver Millennium' when all the planets were at peace and Princess Serenity lived there at the castle that was owned by her Mother Queen Serenity. Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity were to marry, but Princess Serenity fell in love with a evil God that everyone feared, known as Shinigami or the God of Death. Prince Endymion became jealous and wanted power to rule the Moon Kingdom and the planets so he joined sides with Beryl. During the battle, Queen Serenity locked Beryl's strongest warriors in the crystal and sent them to earth. However, the Moon Kingdom was destroyed and sent that's when you guys were sent here to a new future on earth. You girls were Princesses of your planets and you were Princess Serenity's court and that's when we come in" explained Artemis.

"So Serenity wanted us to be happy" finished Sailor Venus.

Luna and Artemis nodded there heads, "And your battle has just begun with the Negaverse. In the end, I know we can beat them" winked Luna.

"I don't want to fight" mumbled Sailor Moon.

"Why? You're our leader" asked Sailor Jupiter.

"I don't care, I just want to be a normal teenager with a normal life" cried Sailor Moon.

"You're just stressed, you need some rest" suggested Luna.

"I'm fine! I just don't want to be Sailor Moon anymore!" snapped Sailor Moon, she then looked down at the ground. "And Tuxedo Mask is the enemy and I can't see Duo anymore. I can't handle this" and Usagi fell to the ground crying.

"Usagi, get it together! You're a great leader right after how I saw you defeat Zoyciete" complemented Sailor Mars.

Sailor Moon weakly smiled, "Really?"

"OK guys, I found the exit out of here" announced Sailor Mercury.

"Great! Let's go get some burgers and get our minds off of what happened" said Luna with a smile.

"Sure lets go" agreed Sailor Venus and the rest of the scouts followed Sailor Mercury out.

As they were leaving Sailor Moon thought to herself quietly, "_Don't worry Duo, I'll see you again, I know it_"

**Yeah crappy ending on this one, promise the next chapter will be better R/R please!**


	19. Chapter 18

"Familiar Faces" By: Silver Nights 

**Chapter 18**

The fan in Duo's room was moving at a calm and smooth pace. The blinds were open and the mornings new sunlight was shining through his window. It was quite and peaceful. Duo laid in his bed with his bed sheets covering him making him be warm and well rested. He slowly opened his eyes looking up at the fan and seeing Quatre, Trowa, Heero, and then Wufei.

"He's waking up" announced Quatre as he looked down at the awaking pilot.

Duo grunted weakly as he looked around his room, he noticed he was wearing just a white t-shirt and his black pants. "Wh-what happened?" he asked as he let his hand run through his bangs.

"You got into a fight" answered Heero.

"A fight?" questioned Duo thinking something was up. His eyes grew big as he remembered Usagi, Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity, Tuxedo Mask, Zoyciete, and the Scouts. Usagi was the girl in his dream, only as Princess Serenity. Usagi was his true love. Duo's eyes narrowed at Heero knowing he was the one up to this, "Where's Usagi.." he glared.

Heero was silent and turned his back away from his friend, "You are not to see her"

"What!" yelled Duo as he jumped out of his bed. "You're telling me what I can and can't do! Heero you're being ridiculous!"

Trowa walked up to Duo and tried to sit him down, "Calm down Duo"

Duo tugged away from Trowa and walked towards Heero, "Where is she? Is she hurt? Did Tuxedo Mask or Zoyciete do anything to her? Cause if they did they'll meet their maker along with you Heero if you don't tell me what the hell happened to Usagi!" screamed Duo shaking his fists, he blew up like a bomb.

"Duo! Relax!" yelled Quatre.

"Shut up Quatre!" hollered back Duo.

Quatre was shock on how pissed off Duo was getting all over a girl. "Why did all of you take me away from her? She is the answer to my future! My destiny! She's supposed to be with me. I can't believe you guys took me away like it was no big deal" cooled down Duo but spoke his words coldly.

Wufei chuckled, "Now why are you getting all upset over someone that isn't important?"

That really got Duo even more upset, "Wufei I outta send you straight to.." started to yell Duo as he was about to punch Wufei, but Heero got in the way and Duo punched Heero across the face so hard that you heard Heero's jaw crack.

Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei were in shock waiting to see a reaction from Heero. Duo was sweating and panting not even knowing what he just did, he himself was wondering what Heero was going to do to him. Heero simply fixed his jaw and there was another crack as it was back into place. Heero threw a big punch at Duo in his weak spot, his gut. Duo's eyes grew up with pain, "God damn you Heero to hell!" and as Duo was about to hit the floor, Heero caught him in his arms and Duo weakly looked towards Heero. Heero showed a grin and leaned towards Duo's ear and whispered, "She's worthless, you only have one future and one destiny, and that's your job of being a Gundam Pilot protecting the colonies and Earth from OZ. The only love of your life if your Gundam". and Heero pulled away.

Duo gave Heero a death glare, "I hope you burn in hell.." and Duo closed his eyes again. Heero put Duo back in his arms and laid him in his bed and pulled the covers up to his chin to rest. Heero started to walk out of the room like nothing happened.

"Don't you think you were a little.." started Quatre. "Nope" finished Heero and walked out of the room with Wufei following.

Trowa and Quatre both looked at each other and looked at Duo laying there in the bed alone.

* * *

Usagi slowly walked alone down the street hugging her school bag. She kept thinking about Duo and Tuxedo Mask, the real enemy. She looked up in the sky as the wind blew past her with her school uniform skirt blowing and her long streamers. A image of Duo appeared in her head. "Duo" she whispered his name and continued to walk towards home. As she was crossing the street, she looked towards her left and saw Duo's apartment building, a smile spread across her face and she started to run towards the building.

* * *

Wufei opened the refrigerator and noticed they hardly had anything to eat. He checked the cupboards, empty. The pantry, empty. "There's nothing to eat here"

"Why don't you go grocery shopping?" asked Trowa as he was watching T.V

"Forget it" sarcastically said Wufei. Trowa rolled his eyes, "Heero, I'm going to go grocery shopping with Wufei. Want to come?"

Heero was looking out the window and turned his attention at Trowa. He didn't say anything, but walked towards them. "Have Quatre keep an eye on Duo. He can talk to Duo in a calm manner when he wakes up"

"What?" gasped Quatre.

"We'll be back in a few, just explain things easily to Duo on why we are doing this to him" said Heero as he was walking out the door with the other two pilots.

"But.." started Quatre but Heero slammed the door shut and he was left in the living room alone. Quatre sighed and threw himself on the couch and closed his eyes to take a little nap.

As Usagi was running into the apartment building, Heero, Trowa, and Wufei were walking out. Wufei turned around to check out Usagi who just walked in. "That girl looks awfully familiar"

"Checking out a girl Wufei?" joked Trowa. Wufei quickly looked away and blushed.

* * *

Usagi walked up to the front desk of the apartment, "Hello may I please have the room number to Duo Maxwell?"

"Yes, please hold on a minute" smiled the women at the desk.

Usagi returned the smile and waited. "Psst, Usagi" whispered a voice. Usagi looked both away and looked down to see Luna sitting next to her feet. Usagi gasped, "Luna! What are you doing here?"

"What are YOU doing here?" asked Luna getting in Usagi's face.

Usagi blushed and didn't know what to say, "Uh.."

Luna rolled her eyes, "You know his friends are just going to kick you out of the room. Don't you understand you're not aloud to see him?"

"Here you go!" smiled the women and gave the written room number to Usagi. Usagi smiled and started to walk towards the elevators. Luna followed.

"Usagi! You're not aloud to see him!" barked Luna.

"Luna, I've been getting my memories back as the Moon Princess." quietly said Usagi as she clenched her tiny fist and looked down on the ground. She then looked up with a serious smile "I finally found my lost love, Shinigami and I haven't been with him in over a 100 years and I just wish people would understand the love we share. I just want to be with Duo.." cried Usagi softly as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Luna looked up at Usagi hopelessly, there was a ding and the elevator came to a stop. The doors open and Usagi rushed out of the elevator as fast as she could with Luna following.

"Usagi wait!" cried out Luna as she was chasing the blonde meatball head girl.

Usagi ignored her and continued to run. She stopped to look at the different numbers and she looked up to see the number of Duo's room. She gasped as she looked at the number, "666.." announced Usagi.

Luna gulped, "He really is Shinigami"

Usagi ignored the comment and nervously gulped and knocked on the door. From inside, Quatre heard the knocks, "Yes?" he called out, but no answer.

Usagi's heart was pounding and she was sweating a little bit wondering what the boys reaction would be.

Quatre got up from the couch and walked over and answered the door, "Hello?" he then gasped as he saw Usagi, "Usagi..what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Quatre" started Usagi, "I need to see Duo, please" begged Usagi.

Quatre didn't know what to say, he was surprised to see her that's for sure, "Usagi..you can't be here" he calmy said trying to push her out. "I suggest you leave before the others come back"

Usagi wasn't going to let Quatre push her around, "Wait! Please let me just see him for five minutes, please" pleaded Usagi with her eyes watering. "I want to make sure he's ok"

Quatre sighed and looked both ways down the hall, no sign of anyone. "Alright, but make it quick" and Quatre opened the door more and let Usagi and Luna in. He closed the door behind him, "He's down the hall".

"Thank you" smiled Usagi and walked down the hall alone. Luna curled up on the couch and waited.  
"_Take your time Usagi.._" thought Quatre as he watched her.

Usagi came to the door and made opened it slowly, the bright light from the dusk was casting a glare in the room. Usagi gazed as she saw the sleeping body of Duo. He was resting and Usagi smiled happily and tears began to roll down her cheeks. "Duo.." she whispered. She walked up to the bed and watched his sleeping body. She gently stroked his bangs and touched his cheeks. She sat on the bed and let the upper half of her body lay on his chest, "_Finally, we're together again_" she thought silently and blushed.

She closed her eyes and felt his heart beating from his chest. A warm feeling she felt. She looked up to see him still sleeping, she wanted him to wake up so she could talk to him, but she knew he needed his rest.

"I can't stay long.." Usagi whispered to him. He looked so cute sleeping with his braid over his left arm in the bed. She leaned close to him, "But I hope we can meet up again one day." she whispered in his ear, "I just wish everyone understood us, I feel like as if we're reliving our past" and she looked at his soft lips and gently kissed them. Usagi pulled away and laid on Duo's chest one last time. She wanted to lay there forever. She started to dove off and fell asleep there.

As she fell asleep, Duo slowly opened his eyes and looked down, "Huh?" he got a good look and was shocked to see Usagi laying on him, "Usagi?" he asked. But no answer. He chuckled and closed his eyes once again and pulled her a little close and rested his head on her soft blonde hair with the meatballs in the way. The two of them, cuddled alone in the room.


	20. Chapter 19

"Familiar Faces"  
By: Silver Nights 

**Chapter 19**

It was calm and peaceful while the couple laid there together cuddling. Usagi slowly opened her eyes and looked at the alarm clock that was right next to the bed. She gasped and quickly got up.

"5:45p.m! oh I'm going to be late for dinner" wailed the ditz.

As she pushed herself up, she put a lot of pressure on Duo's chest making his eyes go big and cry out in pain. Usagi screamed at the surprise scream as well and she tripped on the bed sheets that were touching on the floor making a big thud in the room. Quatre looked down the hallway with Luna both blushing thinking they were doing something else.

"I'm sorry Duo!" apologized Usagi as she sat up on the floor

Duo grunted in pain and looked at Usagi with one eye, "Don't worry about it"

"Are you hurt?" asked Usagi kneeling against the bed checking Duo's body out.

"I'm fine, but you better get going. Heero and the others will be returning shortly and your going to be late" said Duo under his breath.

Usagi kissed his hand, "I promise I'll return again" and she stood up

Duo smiled at her, "I'll be here waiting"

Usagi returned the smile and walked out of the room and gently closed the door behind her. Duo laid his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes to get some rest. Usagi walked down the hallway carefree and looked at Luna and Quatre.

"C'mon Luna" and Luna jumped on her shoulder and laid there. Usagi walked up to Quatre, "Thanks Quatre, for everything"

"Don't mention it. But I suggest you leave right away because the others should be here any minute now" advised Quatre and he walked Usagi to the door and opened it for her.

Usagi said her goodbyes and left quickly with Luna. "What were you doing in the room with him?" asked Luna as she was running.

"Nothing! Get your mind out of the gutter Luna" yelled Usagi as they reached the elevator. Within 5 minutes they finally reached the lobby of the apartment building and ran out of the door. As Usagi and Luna were both running, they ran passed Heero, Trowa and Wufei as they were entering the building. Wufei quickly turned around and knew right away it was Usagi. "It's Usagi!" he cried out. The others quickly turned around as well and were shocked.

"She probably went to go see Duo" commented Heero

"And Quatre is too nice of a guy.." added Trowa

They all looked at each other and quickly got onto the elevator and went back to their room. They barged in and looked right at Quatre who was sitting on the couch reading a book. "Hey guys"

"Quatre..did Usagi come here?" asked Trowa

Quatre quickly looked to the ground embarrassed, "Yes, she did"

* * *

Usagi walked out of the bathroom in her pajama's and was ready for bed. She stretched out her arms and yawned and flopped down onto her bed. It scared Luna who was laying on it.

"Watch it Usagi" snapped Luna.

"Sorry Luna" apologized Usagi and turned off her light and looked out the window looking at the starry sky. She sighed romantically and wished Duo was with her, but she knew it was his friends fault. They were just protecting Duo, but Usagi wouldn't do any harm to him and she knew it. The rest of the boys didn't understand Usagi's life. A shooting star then shot across the night sky and Usagi immediately wished that one day her, Duo and all their friends could all be happy and get along.

* * *

Duo was sleeping peacefully until there was a light glowing in his room, it woke him up and he sat up in his bed watching this light turn into a manly image. Duo's eyes got big and he stuttered his words, "M-Malachite"

Malachite stood in front of Duo's bed and gave him his usually glare, "You're responsible for Zoyciete's Death!"

"What are you talking about! It not my fault she disobeyed your Queen's orders" barked Duo.

Malachite walked closer to Duo's bed, "You have quite a mouth on you boy"

"I guess I do, you don't scare the god of death" laughed Duo in Malachite's face.

"We'll see about that!" snapped Malachite and pulled off the silver cross chain that was around Duo.

"My chain!" cried out Duo, "Give it back!"

Malachite laughed, "The jokes on you!" and he sent electric blue lasers at Duo. Duo cried out in pain in his bed as his energy was being sucked out of him. The door opened and there was Trowa standing in the door way, his green eyes grew big as he saw Duo screaming and Malachite after him.

"Duo!" cried out Trowa.

Duo slowly looked at Trowa, "Trowa" winced Duo, "Get out of her before you get hurt too" and Duo collapsed.

Trowa ignored his friends advice and pulled out his gun and fired a bullet at Malachite, but Malachite dodged it and the bullet hit the window causing glass to shatter everywhere. Malachite scooped up Duo in his arms and looked over at Trowa.

"Put Duo down.." demanded Trowa as he aimed his gun right at Malachite about to fire any second.

Malachite grinned, "Want him? Come and get him" and Malachite started to fade away with Duo in his arms. Trowa panicked and started to fire the bullets at Malachite but it was too late. Malachite was already gone with Duo.

Quatre, Wufei, and Heero came into the room, "What's going on? We heard gun shots" asked Wufei.

"Where's Duo?" asked Heero looking around

"And what happened to the window?" pointed out Quatre.

Trowa looked to the ground and picked up a piece of glass, "He's gone"

"Gone! Where to?" asked Quatre.

"That Malachite, came and took him" finished Trowa, "I can't believe I let them get away"

"Where do you think they went?" asked Wufei

"There's only one way to find out" responded Heero as he went to go grab his jacket.  
"How?" asked Quatre "We don't have any information about this Malachite guy"

"We don't" started Heero as he opened the door, "But Usagi and her friends do"

* * *

**A little cheesy yes, but I promise next chapter will be better, R/R please**


	21. Chapter 20

"Familiar Faces"  
By: Silver Nights 

**AN:** I've been busy lately, sorry for the lack of writing this story ;; I still need to catch up on my other stories, but I'm so into this one. I will give out somewhat of a hint, but this story is coming to a end soon, but don't worry! A sequel is around the corner! Like I said in the beginning, this is part of my Usagi and Duo saga. I'm happy with all the reviews and thank you for loving my story so much! **And if anyone knows someone who can make pictures of different scenes that go with my saga please let me know!**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Usagi was snoring away and was off in dream land. Luna starred her down with an annoyed reaction and she rolled her brown eyes, "Oh Usagi.." she thought. Luna curled up in a ball by Usagi's window, she closed her eyes but quickly reopened them when she saw the Scouts and the Pilots standing in front of Usagi's house.

Luna gasped, "Usagi! Usagi wake up!"

Luna shook her with her little black paws, but Usagi wouldn't budge. Luna growled, "Usagi, WAKE UP!" hollered the cat in Usagi's ear. Usagi's eyes got big and she fell out of her bed and smacked her head on the floor.

Usagi grunted and rubbed the back of her head with her hand, "Geeze Luna, what gives?"

"Look" turned and pointed Luna out the window.

Usagi walked towards her window and looked out and was just as shocked as Luna was, "It's The girls with Heero, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei!"

"You better get dressed and see what's going on" advised Luna.

Usagi nodded and as she was about to turn around she heard a thud hit her window. She turned around again to see Minako throwing small pebbles at her window and yelling "Usagi!"

"Usagi! Wake up!" yelled Minako.

"Minako, you're going to wake up the whole neighborhood" whispered Ami with a small sweat drop on the side of her head.

Usagi then came to the window again and opened it, "What is it Minako?"

"Usagi, come down here quickly, it's about Duo" replied Ami with a smooth voice.

Usagi was in shock, "Duo"

Minutes later, Usagi ran out of her house in her school uniform. She met up with the group with Luna by her side. "What happened? Where's Duo?" asked Usagi.

Ami looked towards Rei with a sad face, Rei looked down and so did Makoto and Minako. The Pilots just looked at each other.

Trowa turned towards Usagi, "He's been kidnapped by Malachite"

"What!" panicked Usagi "Why didn't you guys try to stop him! Is he hurt! Oh I should've stayed there even longer" Usagi then caught herself when she admitted she was there at the apartment earlier that day.

The girls gasped, but the boys were calm about it, "Usagi! You went over there!"

"I had to, I had to see him" blushed Usagi but was a little embarrassed.

"It's OK, we know" chuckled Trowa.

"But the reason we wanted to meet up with you is because we want to know where Duo is, we have no idea on who your enemy is or anything" stepped in Heero.

"When Duo was captured, did Malachite just teleport somewhere?" asked Makoto.

"Yes, he left carrying Duo in his arms" answered Trowa who witness Duo's capture.

"They must have taken him to the negaverse" announced Artemis.

"Right, you guys are going to have to go there yourselves to fight Malachite and Beryl in order to bring Duo back" agreed Luna.

'Talking cats?" questioned Wufei, "Now I've seen everything"

"No time to explain, you girls transform. Prepare for Malachite and Beryl" demanded Luna.

"No" blurted out Usagi.

"But don't you want to save Duo?" asked Rei

"Luna, we're not strong enough, what if we can't do it?" asked Usagi

"I believe in you, just stick together and I wish you the best" smiled Luna.

Usagi smiled weakly and agreed with Luna. Heero kept his eye on Usagi. He slowly approached her and walked right up to her face, "We're going too" "You guys! It's going to be dangerous do you think you can handle it?" asked Ami as she over heard.

Heero chuckled, "We've had dangerous missions in our past and fierce battles, don't think we can't handle this"

"He sure is cocky" whispered Minako to Rei. Rei nodded her head a few times.

"C'mon, we have a friend to save!" shouted Usagi as she whipped out her locket.

"Right" agreed the girls.

"Moon Prisim Power Make-Up!"

"Mercury Power Make-Up!"

"Mars Power Make -Up!"

"Jupiter Power Make-Up!"

"Venus Power Make-Up!"

The five girls transformed in front of the pilots, the boys were amazed at the girls and knew they were something special, which they were. When the girls were done transforming, Luna and Artemis both walked up to the girls.

"Are you girls ready?" asked Artemis

"This will be your toughest battle yet" warned Luna.

"_I hope I'm ready.._" thought Sailor Moon.

The girls all held handles and formed a circle and closed their eyes. Artemis walked over to the pilots. "If you guys are going, get into the center of the circle, their doing their Sailor Teleport. It will take you to the Negaverse" informed the white cat.

The boys walked towards the girls and Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus made an entrance for the boys to get in. They reattached once the boys came close together. The wind around them was starting to pick up speed and all the girls had their eyes closed. Their planet colors glowed around them like an angel and with a blink of an eye, the scouts and the pilots were gone.

* * *

Duo slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He wasn't in his warm bed back at his apartment. Instead, he was at some mysterious palace laying on the floor. He had an eerie feeling inside of him. He slowly got up and pushed himself off of the floor and had a look around, "This place, it seems so familiar. Like I've been here before" he turned his head in every direction. 

"Finally, the God of Death has awaken" a feminine voice announced.

"Who are you?" asked Duo as he turned towards where the voice was coming from.

A shaded figure was walking towards him holding a staff, leaving her throne. It was Queen Beryl.

"Queen Beryl.." grunted Duo as he saw her in person.

"Excellent work Malachite" complemented the Queen. Malachite bowed in return.

"What do you want with me?" asked Duo trying not to be scared.

"Remember Duo? So long ago? I took care of you when you were just a boy. I kept you under my wing" cooed Queen Beryl.

Duo rolled his eyes, "Yeah right, have any proof of that?"

Queen Beryl giggled a bit and took her staff and it began to glow and an image of a young Duo appeared, he was killing innocent people and collecting their souls and using the souls to help feed the energy for the Negaverse. Duo was in shock as Queen Beryl was right, he was remembering how Beryl took care of him back in the past.

"That, can't be true.." stuttered Duo.

"You killed the lives of the innocent, and help this world grow and grow. Thank you Duo" laughed Queen Beryl.

Duo quickly turned away and he felt so ashamed, "This is all my fault, I helped create this world"

"And it's your fault Sailor Moon and the Scouts need to risk their lives in order to save Earth!" laughed Malachite.

Duo angrily grunted and turned around towards Malachite, "Shut up!" he screamed.

Malachite and Queen Beryl both continued to laugh at Duo's face. Duo was heading towards a guilt trip. He realized all of this was his fault, but he tried to be brave about it and not show his weak side.

"Prince Endymoin" called out Queen Beryl. Duo turned around to see Prince Endymion walking towards him. "Change back Duo to his old self, the true Shinigami"

"Mamoru!" called out Duo, "They brainwashed you!"

"Now Duo, I was evil all along" coldly said Prince Endymion, "Now it's your turn". Prince Endymion pulled out a black rose and threw it at Duo. The rose touched the bottom of Duo's feet and purple electricity went around Duo's body and Duo cried out in pain. Black vines tied up Duo's wrists and legs together, holding him tight as he was being zapped.

Queen Beryl walked towards Duo, "Come Shinigami! Take over this man's body like you did years ago! Make him come back to his evil self!" more dark energy zapped Duo and Duo screamed louder and louder.

"_I don't want to be evil again!_" he thought to himself.

"Usagi never loved you! She hates you! You've let her down so many times along with your friends! You've failed many missions as a Gundam Pilot! You're worthless!" laughed Queen Beryl as she saw Duo's body starting to transform.

Duo's body then started to change, he was becoming more muscular, his cobalt eyes turned red and he grew fangs, black armor covered his chest, but showing of his muscles, his bat wings then stretched and his scythe appeared in his left hand, but it had a sharp blade. He started to laugh evilly, he became a true demon.


	22. Chapter 21

"Familiar Faces"  
By: Silver Nights 

**Chapter 21**

Sailor Moon held her petite body tight as she was shivering in the cold as a blizzard was taking place. The pilots and the scouts were calm about the freezing weather, but Sailor Moon.

"It's freezing here!" wailed Sailor Moon as she was complaining.

"Quit your crying Usagi!" snapped Sailor Mars.

Sailor Mercury was on her computer scanning the area to see where the Negaverse was located. The pilots were getting a look around as well. Heero turned his head in every location.

"This is where Duo is? The Artic?" he asked.

"Not quite, there's a volcano right over there where I'm getting readings from" answered Sailor Mercury.

"Let's get going" demanded Sailor Jupiter.

The group nodded and started to head towards the direction of where the volcano was. Sailor Moon kept holding her body. Meanwhile, Queen Beryl was watching them in her dark crystal ball.

"So, the Sailor Scouts and Duo's friends found their way here at last." announced the Queen, she looked over to Malachite, "Malachite, please greet our guests"

Malachite bowed, "Yes my Queen"

"Oh Queen Beryl" a voice spoke.

An image appeared of a group of five girls who looked like sisters. They knelt before Beryl, "It'd be an honor if we could join Malachite"

"Very well, get ride of the Scouts and their friends my Doom and Gloom girls" agreed Queen Beryl.

"Yes my Queen" smiled the Doom and Gloom girls and they teleported out of the kingdom with Malachite.

"I will go too" said a deep voice stepping out of the shadows.  
"No Shinigami, I'm saving you for something special" laughed Queen Beryl.

"As you wish" bowed Shinigami and all you could see was his red eyes that glowed in the dark.

* * *

The group continued to walk through the thick and hard snow. Usagi still complained, but the others had a hard time putting up with her. 

"Any readings Mercury?" asked Sailor Moon as she shivered.

"Straight head" she quickly answered as she pointed.

"Whatever it is it's huge" commented Sailor Venus

It was hard to see what the figure was, as it stood their in the fog. The fog faded away and it was a large robot, it looked like a Gundam. When the figure was clear, Trowa's eyes grew big as he saw it was his Gundam.

"Heavy Arms.." he stuttered, his Gundam was a complete wreck, he started to run towards it.

"No wait! It could be a trap!" yelled Sailor Mercury, but Trowa didn't listen. As he ran up to his destroyed Gundam, a Doom and Gloom girl popped out of the snow in front of Trowa and stabbed her nails into his chest where his heart was.

"Trowa!" cried out Quatre

The girls screamed and covered their eyes at the gruesome sight. Trowa's eyes rolled back and his body started to glow a red color and his spirit headed towards the volcano. Sailor Mars gasped.

"Did you see that? It went to Beryl's layer!"

"She must be collecting the Rainbow Crystal carriers" sternly said Sailor Mercury as she kept typing in her computer.

"Then does that mean.." started Quatre.

"We're next?" asked Wufei

"Yes, but we'll protect you" vowed Sailor Jupiter.

"Forget it, I'm not being protected by a bunch of girls" snarled Wufei

"Wufei do you always need to be so sexist?" asked Sailor Mars with a sweat drop on the side of her head.

Wufei just turned away and when he looked ahead he saw a beautiful girl with dark hair who was wearing a long white dress, "Wufei.." she called out.

Wufei was in shock, "Nataku?"

The women nodded her head and smiled, "I'm right here for you, we can be together again" and she opened out her arms.

Wufei started to run towards her while Sailor Mars felt a little bit jealous of the mysterious women and how Wufei just took off like that. "Who's Nataku?"

"Wufei's first wife, but that's not the real Nataku, she's been dead for a few years" commented Heero.

"Wufe it's a trap! Come back!" called out Sailor Moon.

Once Wufei got close, the beautiful bride turned into a ugly Doom and Gloom girl and attacked Wufei and pulled him into the ground as he screamed for help.

"Wufei!" hollered Sailor Mars, but as Wufei was underneath the ground, a purple light was glowing from below and took off like a shooting star towards the volcano.

"Not Wufei.." cried Sailor Mars with tears in her eyes.

Heero showed no emotion and he started to walk ahead, away from the others. Quatre watched him leave, "Heero, where are you going?"

"The Valley of Death" chuckled the silent pilot.

"Don't give up Heero" cried out Sailor Jupiter.

"It's obvious their going to go for me and Quatre next, so why not throw in the towel?" he asked.

"Heero, don't you want to save Duo?" asked Quatre

A small grin spread across Heero's face, "I leave that up to the Princess" and he looked over to Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon was in shock that Heero out of all people believed in her. Heero just stared at the scout, "Something good will come out of this". and he turned away and waited to be attacked.

Quatre sighed and walked right next to Heero and stood there, "I'm not dying alone"  
Heero just chuckled and waited, he then took out his gun and fired it into the air and yelled, "Show yourself! Come get me you bastards!". Quatre had his eyes closed the whole time.

"No! Don't surrender yourself to Beryl!" begged Sailor Moon as she ran up to them but Mars and Jupiter blocked her way.

"Sailor Moon, let them go. Beryl is going to do everything she can in order to capture them" spoke Sailor Mars.

"We can defeat Beryl ourselves, we'll get them back don't worry" winked Sailor Jupiter.

"I can't just let them give up! Duo would be hurt if he knew that we were letting his friends die!" cried Sailor Moon.

"Stop crying" calmly said Heero as the area around him and Quatre shook. Quatre nervously sweated and then two Doom and Gloom girls popped out of the ground and took their bodies down below. Quatre screamed and Heero just grunted. A green and deep blue color glowed were the hole was and then the two colored lights shot out of the ground and went into the volcano that was far away.

Sailor Moon fell to her knees and cried, "I'm so sorry Duo." she then looked at Sailor Jupiter with angrey eyes, "All of his friends are gone now! We could've stopped them but no! It wasn't like Quatre to give up his life like that!"

Sailor Jupiter sighed to herself, until she heard a voice, "Hey Jupiter, we have someone that would like to have a word with you". Sailor Jupiter sprung around and saw Motoki, the guy she had a small crush on from the arcade was badly beaten and tied up in chains.

"Motoki!" cried out Sailor Jupiter, "We have to save him!"

The Motoki that was tied up in chains then glared and laughed at Sailor Jupiter's face and his eyes glowed red. Where Sailor Jupiter was standing a hole broke underneath her and green vines grabbed her body and dragged her up into the air as she screamed. More vines went towards her that broke out of Motoki's body. Sailor Jupiter tried to break free but she couldn't. The Scouts gasped in shock.

"Moon Tierra!" started Sailor Moon as she placed her fingers on the center of her magical Tierra, but Sailor Moon panicked when she saw the Doom and Gloom girls pulled Sailor Jupiter tighter.

"Don't worry! We'll get you down!" shouted Sailor Mars looking up at her friend that was in distress.

"Thanks Mars, but you guys are going to have to fight Beryl without me. I'll get rid of these girls" winced Sailor Jupiter. She then weakly called out, "Jupiter Thunder Crash!" and there was a big explosion that blasted away the Doom and Gloom girls, but didn't kill them. Sailor Jupiter was nothing but air.

"Your friend is part of the Negaverse now!" laughed the Doom and Gloom girls.

Sailor Moon began to ball her eyes out and she fell to the ground crying, "This can't be happening"

"Who's next?" asked the Doom and Gloom girls.

"You'll pay for this you bastards!" cried out Sailor Moon, "Give Jupiter back!" she then turned to look at Sailor Mercury, "Let's just give them the crystal its not worth it".

"Jupiter wouldn't want that Meatball Head!" barked Sailor Mars.

Sailor Mercury turned away, "There's something over there but its just one of their tricks again"

"What should we do?" asked Sailor Venus

"Keep heading towards that volcano, I'll check this out and I promise I'll be careful" ordered Sailor Mercury.

Sailor Moon snuffled a bit and dried her eyes, "But Mercury, It's not safe"

"No one said this was going to be safe Usagi" smiled Sailor Mercury and she turned around to see what was out in the distance. The image appeared and it was a school boy all tired up to chains just like Motoki, but instead it was Ami's friend Urawa.

"Urawn!" called out Sailor Mercury, "It can't be!" she then touched her blue earring to get her Mercury glasses on. She scanned the image and it was just another Doom and Gloom girl. "Just what I was expecting" she laughed.

There was another explosion and it was heading for the blue Sailor Scout, "Mercury Bubbles Blast!" she froze up the fiery explosion and three of the Doom and Gloom girls popped out and turned into a big fire ball and captured Sailor Mercury in it, she burned to nothing but ashes.

"NO!" screamed Sailor Moon, she fell to her knees again, "We shouldn't have came we're weak!"

"Get it together Sailor Moon, its not true" said Sailor Venus

"We can quit now we have to keep going" calmly spoke Sailor Mars with tears in her eyes.

"I want to go home! I can't do this" cried Sailor Moon. The area around Sailor Moon started to glow red. It caught Sailor Venus's eye.

"Sailor Moon watch out!" warned Sailor Venus as she ran up to Sailor Moon and pushed her out of the way. Once Sailor Moon was out of the way, more vines came out of the ground and pulled Sailor Venus into the ground.

"Welcome to the Negaverse Venus" laughed a Doom and Gloom girl.

Sailor Venus weakly aimed from her forehead, "Venus…Crescent…Beam Smash!" and aimed it right at the Doom and Gloom girls forehead. There was a big explosion from the ground. Sailor Mars then dragged Sailor Moon away and they continued to run towards the volcano.

"Sailor Moon, I think your suppose to fight Beryl alone" thought out loud Mars.

"WHAT! Are you bailing out on me?" panicked Sailor Moon.

"No, I just can't stand these Doom and Gloom girls" laughed Sailor Mars.

"Don't! we'll leave and then we can come back when we're ready! You don't have to protect me" begged and cried Sailor Moon at the same time.

"Yes I do, protecting you and the crystal was my destiny" smiled Sailor Mars as she gave Sailor Moon a hug. Sailor Moon looked into Sailor Mars eyes with her watery and puffy cerulean eyes. Sailor Mars smiled and flashed Sailor Moon a peace sign, "I got to teach these Doom and Gloom girls a lesson" and she dashed off leaving Sailor Moon alone.

Sailor Mars then got into her attack position, "Mars Fire.." but the Doom and Gloom girls went under ground and created a big ice cap that captured Sailor Mars in. Inside the cap, Sailor Moon heard Sailor Mars do her finale attack, and the ice cap exploded into tiny pieces, Sailor Mars was no where to be found. Sailor Moon was officially alone.

"I'm alone.." whispered Sailor Moon as she cried silently, "I'll set you all free once again" and she then started to head towards the volcano until a figure appeared in the sky, it was Malachite.

"Poor Sailor Moon is all alone now" laughed Malachite

"Malachite! Where's Duo!" ordered Sailor Moon

"He's with the Queen now, but I have a nice going away present just for you" cockily announced Malachite as he whipped out a dark crystal sword and charged at Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon closed her eyes and screamed, but she heard Malachite scream. She opened her eyes slowly and saw Prince Endymion stab his sword through Malachite's stomach. Malachite weakly looked up at Endymion and mumbled, "Trader" and threw his head down dead and vanished.

"Malachite, you know you shouldn't be the one attacking Sailor Moon" stated Prince Endymion.

"Prince Endymion?" asked Sailor Moon weakly.

Prince Endymion looked down at Sailor Moon and smiled, "Queen Beryl is expecting you"


	23. Chapter 22

"Familiar Faces"  
By: Silver Nights 

**Chapter 22**

"Where is he?" coldly asked Sailor Moon.

Prince Endymion snapped his fingers and a red ball came flying and it capture both him and Sailor Moon and took them straight to Queen Beryl's kingdom. The whole them they were in that bubble together, Sailor Moon wailed, which greatly annoyed Prince Endymion.

The bubble came through the ceiling of the palace and it popped and dropped Sailor Moon on the floor. Sailor Moon looked around at the dark and horrible place. A voice then rang out, "Good work Endymion, thank you for escorting Sailor Moon here"

"The pleasure is all mine" bowed Prince Endymion.

"You are useless to me now" spoke the voice and a giant black pillar came flying at Prince Endymion and stabbed him right though his stomach. Sailor Moon quickly closed her eyes and screamed at the gory sight.

"Welcome Sailor Moon, to my Dark Kingdom, the Negaverse" spoke the feminine voice. Sailor Moon heard her footsteps coming closer towards her. A little bit of light then shined on the evil Queen.

"You're Queen Beryl" nervously said Sailor Moon.

"Correct" chuckled the Queen.

"Where's Duo? What did you do to him?" asked Sailor Moon.

Footsteps were heard once again and from the left side of Queen Beryl, Shinigami stood proudly next to her. Sailor Moon covered her mouth and gasped at the new Shinigami. He looked more evil, more powerful then he ever was before.

"Shinigami, I want that Imperium Silver Crystal now!" ordered Queen Beryl. Shinigami's eyes quickly opened wide and glowed red.

"Consider it done my Queen" bowed Shinigami, he then turned towards Sailor Moon, "It's been sweet Sailor Moon" and with a blink of an eye, Shinigami quickly flew up into the air and whipped out his scythe and charged at Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon screamed and rolled over and Shinigami missed the attack. "Duo No!" cried out Sailor Moon as she took out her crescent moon wand. "Moon Healing Activation!" and Moon dust scattered everywhere but Shinigami showed no sign of effect.

"It's no use! You can't heal him!" laughed Queen Beryl. "Even your crystal can't break the spell that I cast. Shinigami is mine and forever!"

Shinigami flew up into the air and his wings stretched open and he twirled his scythe and went to go try to kill Sailor Moon again. "No! Duo stop!" cried out Sailor Moon. Shinigami then slashed his scythe at Sailor Moon and Sailor Moon fell to the ground and the wand flung out of her hand, she looked at her arm as it started to bleed. "Duo..why?" she asked with tears rolling down her cheeks. She looked over towards where her wand was, "My wand"

"Its mine as it was meant to be", greedily announced Queen Beryl. "You're mother kept it from me for years but alas it's finally mine! Shinigami, get rid of Sailor Moon for get and give me that wand!"

Sailor Moon weakly tried to grab the crescent moon wand as Shinigami watched over her body. Sailor Moon then weakly sat up as Shinigami was about to attack her, "Don't listen to her Duo" and her tiara started to glow and she took it and cried as she slapped it through Shinigami's body.

She cried as she heard Duo scream in pain. Shinigami fell to the floor and Sailor Moon gasped for air and started to cry as she saw Duo laying on the ground in pain. His eyes then shot open once again and he used his scythe to help him get off of the floor. He continued to scream.

"No matter what you do you can't turn him against his Queen!" evilly laughed Queen Beryl.

"No! That can't be true" cried Sailor Moon as she stared at Shinigami. She then looked up at him with watery eyes and rosy cheeks, "Duo, she may have your mind but your heart belongs to me"

"You're the enemy!" yelled Shinigami

"No I'm not" softly spoke Sailor Moon as she weakly stood up and started to slowly walk towards Shinigami. "We've been lovers ever since the Moon Kingdom days, don't you remember?". Shinigami grunted angrily still holding onto his scythe. "Nothing can stop us, not with the love that we have" and she got closer to Shinigami.

Sailor Moon then slowly reached out to Shinigami's face, she felt his cheeks and he looked at her with glowing red eyes and growling. She started to cry just watching Duo suffer. She then closed her eyes gently and moved in closer and kissed Duo right on the lips. Shingami's eyes grew big and his body started to glow. He screamed as all of the evil went out of him.

"NO!" screamed Queen Beryl as Shinigami went from bad to good.

Shinigami then dropped his scythe and fell to the floor but Sailor Moon caught him before he could hit it, "Oh Duo" cried Sailor Moon.

Shinigami then looked up at Sailor Moon with tired eyes, "Thank you, Usagi". Sailor Moon looked at him with watery eyes and smiled and hugged him, "We're free" whispered Sailor Moon in Duo's ear as she brought his body close to hers.

Queen Beryl grunted angrily, "How sentimental" she said sarcastically, "You won't win this time Sailor Moon!" she roared as she formed a big dark energy crystal and threw it at both Duo and Sailor Moon. Shinigami turned around and gasped and he quickly took his scythe and threw it causing the dark crystal to shatter while Queen Beryl had a big slash across her chest, she then went through the ground of her kingdom while she was crying in pain.

"Duo! Can you hear me!" cried Sailor Moon as Shinigami was laying on the ground not saying a word. Sailor Moon looked and saw that some of the pieces went into him causing him to bleed all over his body. Duo's eyes slowly opened and he looked up at Sailor Moon weakly, "I'm sorry, Usagi but I can't help you anymore".

Tears rolled down Sailor Moon cheeks, "Oh Duo" and she watched as Duo's head went back as he laid there dead in Sailor Moon's arms.

Queen Beryl was crawling closer and closer towards the dark energy of the Negaverse, "I can't be defeated again, tell me how to win this battle!" begged Queen Beryl.

"This is your last chance Queen Beryl! Here is the energy from the Seven Shadows, they shall help you succeed" promised the dark energy. The energy broke out of its case and flew over towards Queen Beryl. Queen Beryl screamed as her body was being taken over by this new dark energy to help her become more powerful to defeat Sailor Moon. She then flew out of the volcano and had a new physical appearance, she was huge and was very noticeable you could tell by her appearance she was powerful. Her eyes continued to flash red, "Come on Sailor Moon show yourself!"

Sailor Moon walked calmly alone as she was about to face Queen Beryl, "You're time has come Queen Beryl, I won't let you win as long as I'm around"

"We'll see about that Moon brat" spat Queen Beryl, she then put her hands together and formed a big purple energy ball and threw it at Sailor Moon. There was a big crash and Sailor Moon was gone, but not for long. Icicles came together and formed a big pillar and formed a platform on the top. Queen Beryl gasped and has no idea what she was expecting.

The appearance of Princess Serenity was standing on the platform alone, "I will defeat you Beryl, in the name of the moon." She stood their quietly while she held crescent moon wand in her hands.

"You defeat me! We'll she about that" laughed Queen Beryl.

* * *

Back at home, all of the power went out causing everyone to wonder what was going on. Luna and Artemis panicked as they started to loose hope in the Scouts. 

"Queen Beryl was too much for them" said Artemis alarmed.

"No, Sailor Moon! Everyone's counting on you! Believe in yourself! You can do it!" called out Luna with tears in her eyes and she looked up in the dark sky.

* * *

Princess Serenity's eyes then shot open, "I hear you Luna and don't worry, I won't let you down. " thought the Princess. The crystal began to glow and she aimed it directly at Queen Beryl, "I'm not afraid of you anymore!" 

"You should be!" yelled Queen Beryl as she threw more dark energy at Princess Serenity.

"Cosmic Moon Power" whispered Princess Serenity as the wand started to glow more. "Fight this evil, in the name of the Moon, my friends, and my dearest Duo". The dark energy then hit Princess Serenity, but the crystal was protecting her like a shield. The battle had just begun.


	24. Chapter 23

"Familiar Faces"  
By: Silver Nights 

Chapter 23

_Here I'm standing in the night  
My crescent wand, the only light_

"_Do not give up, I can do this_" thought Princess Serenity as she used the crescent wand against Queen Beryl.

Queen Beryl was pretty strong, both Queen Beryl and Princess Serenity looked into each others eyes. They both knew that they were both determined to win the battle. Queen Beryl grunted and used more energy against the crystal.

_Alone against my darkest fears  
But I sense my friends are near I'll draw from each the power I need  
Evil Queen we will defeat._

Princess Serenity grunted as she was starting to struggle against Queen Beryl's power. She winced her eyes and focused her power on putting Beryl away for good.

"Serenity" a voice spoke in Princess Serenity's mind. Her eyes widen, "D..Duo?" she asked.

"You can do it, I'm by your side. Don't give up. The Scouts, Heero and the others are all counting on you. We believe in you" spoke Duo's voice.

Princess Serenity's eyes began to water as she heard Duo's voice, "I am not letting you win Beryl! My friends are counting on me!" softly spoke the Princess.

_Give me the strength to carry on  
With all our love we can't go wrong  
Only together we face the fight  
Nothing can stand against our might_

"C'mon Usagi lets work together" spoke Sailor Mercury in the Princess's mind.

"Yeah we can all help you" giggled Sailor Mars

"We can do it Usagi!" cheered Sailor Jupiter

"We haven't known each other long, but still let us help" laughed Sailor Venus

Tears rolled down Princess Serenity's rosy cheeks, "Please, I need all of you to help me" Princess Serenity then felt her friends spirits by herself helping her fight. She then felt confident in herself and knew Beryl was going to be gone.

"Mercury Power!"

"Mars Power!"

"Jupiter Power"

"Venus Power!"

"Cosmic Moon Power!" echoed Princess Serenity's voice. The crescent moon on her forehead began to shine and sparkle. A gigantic pink bubble formed together and blasted away heading towards Queen Beryl.

_With all our strength the battle's won  
With all our love we can't go wrong  
We have the strength to carry on_

"This can't be!" cried out Queen Beryl as she saw what was coming towards her. As the bubble came closer, Shinigami's spirit appeared in front of her holding a scythe. Queen Beryl gasped, "S..Shingiami" she stuttered.

Shinigami chuckled, "Time to meet your maker lady" and he raised his scythe and at the same time the bubble destroyed Queen Beryl for good.

Princess Serenity saw the explosion right in front of her and her eyes rolled back and she fell backwards and pink ribbons surrounded her petite body. The crescent moon on her forehead flashed and then disappeared and turned back into her terra. She was once again Sailor Moon. She gasped for air and looked up into the dark sky. It was finally over, Queen Beryl was defeated.

"Beryl is gone, thanks to all of you" whispered Sailor Moon. She closed her eyes and a tear rolled down her cheek, she knew her time was up, Usagi used all of her strength to save the world and her friends.

"Usagi.." whispered a voice.

Sailor Moon weakly opened her eyes, she saw Shinigami right in front of her. She weakly smiled, "D-Duo"

Shinigami shook his head, "I am Shinigami now, this is my spirit"

Sailor Moon's eyes watered, "You're dead aren't you?"

Shinigami chuckled, "Yes, so this is my job now in the after life, but" he paused and looked at his scythe and then looked at Sailor Moon. "I hate to do this to you, but its my job"

Sailor Moon tried to smile, "How are the others?" she asked.

"They're all safe and sound, they're very happy and you'll soon join them and everyone will be together once again" calmly spoke Shinigami.

Sailor Moon looked into Shinigami's eyes, she had trust in him, "OK Shinigami, take me away if you must" and she closed her eyes.

Shinigami's eyes watered, he couldn't take her away, but he had to. He raised his scythe until a voice echoed in the area around them.

"Stop!"

Little bubbles were starting to appear and they came together as one. Sailor Moons eyes widen as she saw a familiar figure in the small bubble. It was her Mother, Queen Serenity.  
"Queen Serenity?" asked Sailor Moon looking at the tiny women in the bubble, she felt her Mothers warm light.

"Darling" greeted Queen Serenity with a smile, "You did great, I'm so proud of you".

Sailor Moon grinned, "Thank you, but I'm afraid I don't have any energy left to live on"

"That's why I'm here, to ask you what you want" smiled Queen Serenity.

"What do you mean?" asked Shinigami.

"I'm giving my daughter a wish, she can leave the earth and be with you and her friends in the after life, or you guys can all be reunited here on earth" sternly spoke Queen Serenity.

"I already know the answer to that" weakly chuckled Sailor Moon, "I would like all of us, to be happy on Earth"

"However, I'm afraid your memories will be erased once again" sadly stated the Queen.

"What!" gasped Shinigami, "You mean to tell me I'm going to have no memories of Usagi? Or any of this?"

"I'm afraid not, you'll have your normal life back and no more 'Shinigami' for you. You would return as the Gundam Pilot that you are and as for Usagi, she will be just a normal teenager" explained Queen Serenity.

"No way, I want to remember Usagi! I want to remember everything!" grunted Shinigami.

"Wait!" jumped Sailor Moon, "Luna and Artemis, if there's any evil in the world again, they would bring back our memories, right?"

Queen Serenity nodded her head, "Correct, if evil is ever on Earth again, your memories will return and the two of you will be reunited again along with all of your friends"

"But.." started Shinigami, but he felt Sailor Moons hand touch him. He turned and looked into Sailor Moon's big cerulean blue eyes.

"Don't worry, it will only be for a while until we are brought back together, you live your life with Heero and all of the pilots while I live mine. I promise you, we'll be together again. Trust me" softly spoke Sailor Moon with watery eyes.

Shinigami returned the smile and gave into his love. "Queen Serenity, bring everyone back with no memory"

"Your wish is granted, you'll be brought back into your beds and will wake up living your ordinary lives" softly spoke Queen Serenity.

There was a flash of light that shined through out the whole artic and both Sailor Moon and Shinigami vanished.


	25. Epilogue

"Familiar Faces"  
By: Silver Nights 

**Epilogue**

It was a warm beautiful sunny morning at the Tsukino household. Everything was calm and quite, until the annoying cries of Usagi Tsukino.

"Ahh! I'm going to be late for school! Why didn't someone wake me up!" wailed Usagi as she was struggling to get ready quick. She ran down the stairs past her family at the table and ran out the door yelling "Thanks for lunch Mom! See you after school!" and ran down the sidewalk.

Luna and Artemis both chuckled as they watched the meatball head girl leave her house. She was back to normal.

"Well I'm glad everything is back to normal once again" stretched Luna.

"But I'm so proud of the girls, they did a really great job defeating Queen Beryl" purred Artemis.

"Yes, but too bad they don't remember anything what happened. Its like nothing had ever happened to them. They don't remember being friends or Sailor Scouts" sighed Luna.

"Don't worry, they just need to all meet up and they'll become friends once again" smiled Artemis.

"Oh I hope your right" thought Luna, "But what about Duo and his friends? Not to mention him with Usagi".

"Duo has his life back to normal being the pilot that he is with his friends, but I'm not sure about him and Usagi.." wondered Artemis.

* * *

Duo opened his eyes and looked out his window to see a pidgin sitting by his window. He sat up in his bed and took a peek. "It seems like a pretty nice day after all" he said to himself. He turned to his left to see that his friends left him some presents. He was in the hospital for quite a while now. 

He then heard his hospital door open and he saw a school girl with long blonde hair that had it done in a weird hairstyle. Two big buns with long streams in the back, but she had beautiful cerulean blue eyes. "Hi! My name is Usagi! I'm a hospital volunteer. I heard you had a pretty bad accident because of the war"

Duo blinked, "Y-Yeah I did, but thanks."

"Well I hope you're feeling better" smiled Usagi as she knelt by his bed.

"I am, but you know Usagi, no offence but you have the most craziest hairstyle I ever saw in my life. It reminds me of a pair of meatballs" laughed Duo.

"Meatballs! I come in here to cheer you up and you make fun of my hair! Well shouldn't your hair be shorter instead of it pulled back in that long braid!" barked Usagi.

"Hey now, don't get too offended.." calmly spoke Duo.

The two of them started to fight like a cat and dog, but maybe this was a start of a beautiful relationship between these two secret lovers.

* * *

Well that's it for this story! Would you like a sequel? If most of you do get ready when Ann and Alan make their guest appearances along with some of your favorite Gundam Wing characters. 


End file.
